Devil Survivor 2: Break Record
by judasuu
Summary: A week has passed ever since the world was restored. All is good except... new invaders are coming! Hiro must gather all of his friends who do not remember what happened during those eight days of crisis and two characters from the persona series will also help, and Alcor of course. The Bels are coming! Let the contract with the "Devil" come again and let's survive!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Devil Survivor 2: Break Record**

**Chapter 1: New Invaders**

…_Through the sheer will power and resolve of champions who made a contract with the Devil himself, "God" was moved to recreate the world… or to be more precise, it was rewound to the time before all the chaos and strife begun. All people, with the exception of those who possess strong will, had their memories buried deep within their hearts. Those who retain the memories of those dark days… The premonition of the darkly prospering days of man coming to an end… This enlightened future shall spell the despair and the oblivion that await…_

…From the current administrator of the worlds.

…Tokyo City…

…It's been a week ever since the supposed day when all the chaos begun, but with time being rewound, the day simply begun as a normal, simple day and the same can be said for the days that followed afterwards. And now it's a new Monday. The city is bustling with busy activities, even though people are just going on about their busy lives, the air of melancholy can be overwhelming…

…Classroom…

It's now afterschool, Hiro Kageyama is sitting at his seat that is near the window where one can see the entire view of Tokyo. Hiro is one the champions who made a contract with the "Devil" who provided humans the means to divorce from providence. This "Devil"… ah, Hiro still remembers him and mourns his fate. Alcor…

'It's been a week ever since that day. Daichi and Io did not remember anything… Maybe some of our friends don't remember anything too.' Hiro thought sadly. He sighed. 'Am I the only one who remember…?'

_Slide._

Someone comes in with a smile. "Yo, HIro!" It's Daichi Shijima, Hiro's childhood friend and classmate, and he seems to be in a very good mood. …Too moody perhaps. "Hey, buddy, you got a time?"

"Don't I always?" He said smiling as it is the only usual response he would give to people.

"Haha, I knew you would. So anyway, what you got in mind for today? I was thinking of going to the arcade today. Then I'm gonna have to do something about my driver license."

'Oh right, he started doing a part-time job that involves delivery services.'

"My boss told me that I drive fast so I guess I will have a new schedule soon, _sigh_, I first thought that promotion was good but I didn't expected that the job would also become harder."

"Huh, congratulations for having a busy schedule then." Hiro joked.

"Hey, come on, don't make fun of me. _Sigh,_ maybe I shouldn't have driven so fast. Now I don't get to hang out with Io so often now. _Sigh,_ lucky you, you luck bastard. You and Io are so close that I feel I'm just in the way!"

"Well, yeah."

"Huh-!? Oh the humanity… My best friend just backstabbed me in the back! Gurgh, you bastard! I'm gonna get you!"

Daichi grabbed Hiro and begun to poke him in the head to which some of the girls in class thought to be cute.

…Later, at the food court near the station…

"Whew, there are a lot of people here today. Huh, must be because of the show that is on air today." Daichi said. "Here, this is my treat since you just helped me with my homework."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well, I guess I also need to study, huh? I can't always rely on you."

"People can rely on one another. Though of course there is a difference in relying on someone and leaving it all to them."

"Yeah, I get you there." Hiro and Daichi eat at the table that is on the middle. "So anyway, I think I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Huh?" Hiro was taken by surprise there.

"Oh, sorry, that came out all of the sudden, right? You see, my folks and I will be living at Osaka for a while. It will only be for a month, so don't worry. And hey, we can still talk to each other on our phones, right?" Daichi is sounding cheerful even though he's having a hard time about it.

"But… why?"

"Uh, well… Remember about that promotion I told you? Well, our boss said that he'll be setting up shop at Osaka so we have to move there too. I wanted to complain about it but hey, I might lose my job and be penniless if I do that."

"…"

"H-Hey, come on, don't give me that depressing look, Hiro. You're making this more hard for me. _Sigh, _I wish it shouldn't have been this way too, you know. But I don't have a choice, If I don't go to Osaka, I'll be quitting my job."

"…" It's not like Hiro is complaining since he can get to Osaka easily except… Daichi won't be around here for a while huh. That means… "Then, you're going today?"

"Huh? Oh, no, that will be tomorrow. _Sigh, _that means I have to enroll in a school at Osaka too. _Sigh, _too many work on my list. Well, sorry about this, man, I know it's all of the sudden but I wanted to tell you as soon as I could."

"…"

"Oh, look at the time, sorry, I have to get home as soon as I can. _Sigh,_ I got some packing to do."

"Well… okay."

…Kageyama Residence…

"…" Hiro goes home alone today. "…" 'Daichi will be leaving huh. … …' Daichi is almost like a brother for Hiro… No, he _is _a brother for him. The fact that he's going to live somewhere else… "_Sigh, _How did it turned out like this?"

"Oh my, what is the matter, Shining One? You seem to be upset about something." A voice said.

"Huh?" Taken completely by surprise, Hiro turned to the source of the voice… Alcor. "…Al… cor?"

Yup, the final and probably the most powerful Septentrion, Alcor, is standing beside a mailbox on the sidewalk. "Are you well, Shining One? You seem to be greatly disturbed."

"Alcor, is that you?"

"Hm? Do you confuse me for someone else? But I would—Ah, I see now. You recall my fate during the final day of Polaris's trials. Allow me to clarify."

"Didn't you… died?" The group had indeed defeated Alcor during the final day before time was rewound. "Why are you here?"

"…You find my presence to be troublesome?" Alcor seems to be a little heartbroken at Hiro's question.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, why are you still… alive? Oh, wait, if time was reset to the time before all the disasters happened, that means us defeating you was…"

"Ah, you have grasped your answer without me clarifying. Impressive."

"Well, is that what is happening…?"

"I would say the answer to that is both yes, and at the same time, no. You had indeed removed all the obstacles in your path to seek an audience with Polaris, the Almighty one. I was the last one to be removed, but you thought of me… You thought I have shared the fate of my fellow Septentrions, who have now all but vanished from existence, but no, I did not shared their fates."

"You didn't… You're saying you never died?"

"That is correct. When your wish, which was for the world to be restored to its previous fate prior to the dark trials that followed, was granted, I came to be once more, and I have all but removed that which I have bestowed to man."

"…? Bestowed…? Oh, you mean… Nicaea?"

"That is correct. You have received my message, yes?"

"…That was you?"

"Yes, that was indeed my doing."

"I… see. Then, what are you doing here?"

"I simply came to see you."

"…" Hiro felt rather touched at that but… "I… see. Then…"

…Inside the house…

"…Hey, why don't you put your feet on the floor?" Hiro is doing some cooking.

Alcor is standing at the side. …Floating, in fact. "Hm? Oh, very well. But I'm afraid I cannot travel with my "feet" unlike you humans."

"…" Hiro is fascinated at that. "Okay, so… you can eat, right?"

"Eat? Ah, the process where one will satiate the hunger that one may feel should the day become dawn or—"

"Here." Hiro provided him with some eggs and rice.

…Later…

The tv is on. After explaining to Alcor about the things he's very curious about,(the stuff around the house and other stuff that are related) Hiro decided to come to the main topic. "So, you're going to tell me why you suddenly appeared before us? You could have appeared before us before then."

"True, but I see no purpose… or perhaps I should say I saw no great purpose in coming to visit all of you. I was proud that all you found a new path together and used your infinite potential to make your lives better than what it was. And as for my purpose here… Hm, perhaps I should speak in a more specific way."

"Hm, okay. Let's hear it."

"Very well then. Shining One, as you know, after you had proven yourselves to Polaris and had your wish granted as a result, the order of the universe was brought back to its previous state before the dark days happened and with the experiences that you have carried ever since, a new bright outcome was laid bare before you."

"Right. So, what's up?"

"I am uncertain myself, to tell the truth. The order of the universe seems to be… staggering, for the moment."

"…? Staggering? What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems Polaris has… has ceased to be."

"…? What? Ceased… As in… disappear?"

Alcor nodded. "That is correct. The Heavenly Throne doesn't have a King to sit on it as a result, and the next occupant to sit on it has not been sighted as well."

"What do you mean? The… uh… gods, right?"

"That is what you refer to them, yes."

"Right, so the gods have all… disappeared? What do you mean?"

"I mean that they are not within the place where you and your comrades challenged Polaris. That place is the "realm of the gods" as you put it in your tongue, but with all the occupants disappearing, the Heavenly Throne that rests there is empty. As a result, nothing is managing the worlds that exist."

"…O… kay…? So, what? Is there something… dangerous?"

"I have wondered about that. With the throne being empty as it is, it might cause an instability that will cause a rift in this world and the other…"

"The realm of the gods? Is that what you meant by "other"…? And what kind of instability are you referring to?"

"The order of the universe are declared and decided by the one who manages from the throne, with no current occupant to sit on it, it might eventually prove to be quite a disturbing thing."

"…What would happen? Is there something dangerous about it?"

"Yes. Demons and other invaders may find this to be the perfect opportunity to invade this world and make it their own."

"…What?"

"Yes. Demons look down on humans, and as such, they wish to enslave them. The demons you have used are a little different from the ones who reside in a world where the majority of its denizens are that of the demon race."

"…? Different?"

Alcor nodded. "In any case, trouble may arise in the horizon. That is why…"

_Riiing, riiing, riiing._

"Huh?" Hiro's phone is ringing.

"I have decided to lend my technology again to those who have recollection of the events that transpired during those days of trials."

"…"

…It's Nicaea. Nicaea is back.

…_Nicaea Message…_

_This is a sudden message, but please listen carefully. With sudden circumstances that have risen, Nicaea will now re-upload the services that were previously offered. We thank you for accepting us once again._

…_Nicaea Message End…_

"Huh…?" Hiro is in awe as he just stood there, looking at the message that has been sent. …And the demon-summoning app has been re-uploaded into his cell. "This is…"

"Ah, the fact that my technology is now once again usable, it could only mean that trouble may arise. I am sorry, Shining One, to impose this upon you. But it seems you and I have a common fate to bear and endure."

"…What's going on here? You're saying that something terrible will happen…? Like, new invaders… like the Septentrions will come and invade Japan…?"

"…That is correct."

"…"

"Now, I wish to impart some of my knowledge to you."

"Okay…"

Alcor nodded. "Shining One, I do not have much time to explain but please heed me."

"I'm listening…" Hiro sat down and listen.

"Yamato Hotsuin has something in store regarding the current circumstances."

"…? Yamato?"

"Yes, you might find the people you know to know nothing about him. His name, his past… and the fact that he has ever existed will be forgotten."

"…! Wh-What? Why?"

"Because he chose the fate that awaited him ever since he saw the coming of the new invaders and he has put on a gamble on behalf of his beliefs."

"Beliefs?"

"Yes. Whether his plan will succeed or not is the dependent factor."

"What did he planned?"

"That I do not know, unfortunately. I only know that the invaders will soon invade… starting "tonight" at "midnight". Be prepared." With that message, Alcor disappeared all of the sudden.

"…Huh?" Hiro is left bewildered there for the moment. Something is glowing on the seat where Alcor was sitting on. It's a mistletoe. Hiro came to check up on it. "This is…" He picked it up. "Mistletoe?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Survivor 2: Break Record**

**Chapter 2: Why Mt. Fuji!?**

…Kageyama Residence…

"_Sigh, _what the heck, Alcor." Hiro sits on a table seat. He's been left with a vague message by Alcor. New invaders huh… "What the heck is going to happen? And Yamato…" Hiro remembered what Alcor said. Something about Yamato being forgotten by everyone who knew him… except for those who remember their experiences during the calamity… "What should I do though?"

_Riiing, riing._

"Hm?" A message has been sent. By Nicaea, it seems.

…_Nicaea message…_

_This is a sudden message, but please heed it. The demons that were once under your contract are now being re-uploaded into your app. Please be patient as we upload them._

…_Nicaea message…_

…_Uploading… Uploading… Uploading… Uploading Complete. Demons now in-service._

"What the heck…" Hiro said in awe. His demons are now back. They are being shown on the screen of his cell. Lucifer is the most powerful one. This is the last demon that he forged a contract with, through the Cathedral of Shadows' fusion services of course, and he used it during the final battle with Polaris. "Lucifer?" There are also other demons but this one is the most powerful one. "Hm, the others are here too… What does this mean?"

…_Sharp._

"…Huh?" Hiro suddenly felt dizzy and he knelt to the ground as a result, dropping his cellphone on the ground. The cellphone's demon-summoning app seems to have activated itself. Lucifer is responding… "What… the…" Hiro said touching his forehead.

"_Hahaha, so this is the human who has qualifications to become a Bel? Hm, hmhm, interesting." _

A rather tempting and seductive voice said. Remnants of its words echoed throughout the room. Then…

"Huh? That's…" Hiro tries to regain his composure but the dizziness is still very strong.

"Hmngh," Lucifer, his own personal demon, saw fit to protect its tamer. "Hua!"

_*Infinity*_

An impregnable barrier covered Hiro, making him invulnerable to any kind of harm that may come. In which…

_*****BOOOOOOMMM-!*****_

_*****ABLAAAAAAAZZZEEEE-!*****_

The house exploded, flames burst out and Hiro is dragged outside by Lucifer, who seems to have summoned itself, which was very surprising as it was never known by others that demons can summon themselves, and the demon safely landed him on the ground.

"Guah!" Hiro exclaimed. "What the…!?"

"_Ho, to be able to dodge my attack… So the tale about you is true after all. Isn't that right, Abel!?"_

"…? Abel?"

_*Blast!* Flash! _

Lilith, of the temptation demon, appeared in a flash of green light.

"Abel! You are the man among men! That is why I chose you! Now be with me, FOREVER!" Fog of darkness covered the area. The barrier around Hiro protected him but the environment has become much more gruesome and hostile in its appearance. This reminds Hiro of Alioth's toxin that can contaminate an area by simply dropping in.

"Alioth's toxin…? No, this is…" While the color is certainly the same, it has a different air about it.

A voice rings…

"_Shining One, this is one of the followers of the invaders that will soon enter this world. Beldr, the master of Lilith, the scarlet snake, will soon enter and you must deliver the item that I have bestowed you earlier and use it to destroy him!"_

"…? Alcor?"

Alcor's words echoed in the environment.

"What? Who is that!?" Lilith demanded to know who it is that is speaking.

"…Alcor, what's going on?"

"_Shining One, I have recruited people into my cause. People who hail from another world. They shall aid you. Now, Come! Aid the Shining One!"_

"_Okay." "Alright." _

Two different voices rang.

_*Blast!* *Blast!* Flash! _

Two teenagers appeared on Hiro's left and right sides.

"…!? Who… are… you?" Hiro asked.

"Yo! I'm Hanamura Yosuke! This here is Arisato Minato… that's your name, right?" The guy with a pair of red headphones asked the other one.

He also has headphones, earphones to be precise, and he has a passive expression about his face. He nodded at this Yosuke Hanamura's question.

"Ah." He said simply. He then turned to Hiro. "You are Kageyama Hiro, right?"

"H-Hm." Hiro finally regained his composure after managing to shrug off the dizziness. "You guys are…"

"_They will aid you in your journey, Shining One. I leave it all in your care now, you two." _

Alcor said from somewhere far away.

"Alright, just so we're clear, we're gonna be returning to our own world after this, right?" Yosuke Hanamura asked.

"_Of course. But you must first aid the Shining One in his cause."_

"Alright, let's go!"

"Hm." Both Yosuke and Minato prepared for battle.

"Hm, okay." 'I don't know what's going on here. But it seems this is going to be an unavoidable battle.' Hiro pointed his cell at the demon, Lilith, in front.

The other two did the same.

"Oh, so you have one of those apps that guy told us about." Yosuke Hanamura said. "That guy just gave it to us, and now we can't use our personas… _sigh._"

"Huh?" Hiro wonders on what he meant.

"Huh? Oh right, your world is—Nah, nevermind what I said. Anyway, Arisato, and you, Kageyama, right?"

Hiro nodded.

"Hm, alright, let's kick this bitch ass to hell!" Hiro, Yosuke and Minato, with their cells pointed at the demon, prepared for battled.

"""Demon summoning-app access-!"""

They all raise their phones.

_Flash, flash, flash-! _

Hiro summoned Lucifer.

Yosuke summoned Wu Kong.

Minato summoned Mahakala.

"Huaargh!"

"Grooaaarr!"

"Hmmnng… HMN!"

The three demons gather together with Lucifer on the left, Mahakala on the middle and Wu Kong on the right.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" With Yosuke's signal being given… "OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"""Groooaarrr!"""

_*BLAAAASSSTTT-!* _

_*BOOOM-!* *BOOOM!*_

_***BOOOOOOOOMMM-!***_

An all-out-attack was initiated by the demons. They all charged together and with demonic energies being stored up in their fists and swords, they all threw their attacks and upon having contact with the enemy, the surge of power exploded.

"Groooaaarrghh-!"

Lilith is obliterated.

"N-Noooo! Abel… Please… save… me…" She said raising her hand to reach out to Hiro.

"…Die… bitch." Hiro said coldly with a smug face.

_blurrrrghhhachht-!_

Lucifer destroyed her for good by ripping her into three pieces.

"AAAARRRGHH-!"

_*Blast!* Flash! _

She disappeared into the green light that burst out upon being defeated. All three demons were dismissed.

"Whoa, that was cold, man. But then again, I guess she deserved that. Bitch-born." Yosuke said.

"Hm." Minato nodded. He turned to Hiro. "Sorry for not telling you about the details sooner but…"

"No, it's okay. So… You guys are… Alcor's friends?"

"You could say that. That man told us that your world is in danger and we were summoned here."

"Yeah, and he pretty much gave me the scare when he told me that I can't go back to my—Oh, sorry about that, Arisato—our world. _Sigh, _geez, and I was just doing my usual boring life at Inaba and I got dragged into all of this, all of the sudden."

"Must be because you are so bored that you wanted to have a purpose." Even though that was meant to be a joke in Minato's part, Yosuke has been given a thought that the reason he is here is perhaps he is indeed bored out of his life that he wants to be able to do something noble.

"Hm, hey, maybe…" Of course, Yosuke isn't asking for a disaster to come just so that he could satiate his boredom. In a world where infinite possibilities are within the grasp of each humans, the world is full of wonder and at the same time, it's full of strife and struggle. "Hm, well never mind about me for now, what should we do?"

…Later…

The three stand at the wreckage of Hiro's house.

"Wow, your mom is soooo gonna kill you if they see this…" Yosuke said in a way to make the mood smoother.

"…She's working overseas actually." Hiro said.

"I see… Then, about your house… uh…"

"It's alright."

"We can't tell them that it's a demon who did this." Minato said.

"Of course not, it's not like… wait, that guy, Alcor was it? He told us that… Uh…" Yosuke remembered Alcor saying that a lot of humans have already used the summoning apps but…

"Time was rewound and many people do not remember a lot of things. …He told you that, right?" Hiro said.

"Yes." Minato said.

"Yeah." Yosuke said. "I didn't believed it at first, but damn, time can be rewound? If that's the case…"

"It's not that simple. You can't just decide what you want to happen in this world without considering the consequences it has for you and everyone else. It could wipe out your memories, the precious moments you had with everyone else and a lot of other things." Hiro said reminiscing his own experiences on what it is like to be involved in something like time rewinding.

"Ah, you're… probably right. Speaking from experience, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well anyway, what should we do? That guy, Alcor, told us to help you but… help you with what, exactly?"

"Weren't you listening? He said we're going to fight the Bel demons." Minato said.

"Yeah, but what exactly _is _a Bel?"

"I don't know."

"See, that's the part that I don't get it. I mean, is he saying that we're gonna fighting some invaders from another world and we'll just bust in and just… uh… have a brawl or something?"

"_Ah yes, I should speak more specifically then." _Alcor suddenly appeared behind Yosuke.

"Wh-Whoa!" Which made him fall on his butt. "Wh-Where did you came from!? Stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"…" Hiro saw Yosuke as Daichi there for a moment. Is this guy a clone of Daichi or something…? Hiro chuckled slightly at that thought. "Alcor."

"You've come." Minato said.

"Yes, there are some things I must explain to you." Alcor said.

…Later…

The group sit together on one bench on the sidewalk.

"I apologize for departing so suddenly earlier, Shining One. I had to summon these two so that they may aid us in our struggle." Alcor said apologizing to Hiro.

"It's okay. They said they're from another world, is that true?"

"Yes. It is. It seems the instability that I have mentioned has also affected their own world. It is causing a disturbance that it seems that most worlds are being engulfed by the vast darkness that is dwelling in the "rift". This darkness that I refer to is…"

"…The Void. Right?"

"Yes." It seems Hiro guessed right.

"Huh? The Void?" Yosuke asked. "Wait, that bitch, Izanami, also mentioned something like that…**(Note: Izanami said something like that in the final dungeon of Persona 4)**

""Huh?"" "Hm?"

The other three became curious.

"Oh, sorry, continue what you were discussing. I just remembered something that is similar to what you just said."

"…Okay." Hiro said. "Anyway, you're saying the Void is consuming other worlds, Alcor?"

"…Yes. Though the Void is somewhat different from the last time I gazed my eyes upon it."

"…? Different?"

"Yes, it's not only erasing worlds, but also absorbing them… then assimilating all that remain, and then condense it, and eventually… erase it."

"…Why does it absorb… uh… worlds?"

"That I do not know, unfortunately. I only know that Yamato Hotsuin went to Mt. Fuji in order to approach the source of all the disturbances."

"Mt. Fuji?"

Alcor nodded.

"…? Yamato?" "Huh? Yamato…? And what's this about going to Mt. Fuji?"

Yosuke and Minato asked at the same time.

…Later…

Alcor explained in full detail about what happened during the calamity to both Yosuke and Minato.

"Wow… that's… quite an epic story there, man. But… considering we're not strangers to anything that is not normal, I think I can believe you." Yosuke said.

"Hm," Minato nodded. "So this Yamato Hotsuin is someone you are acquainted with, Kageyama?"

Hiro nodded. "Ah, a close friend, in fact."

"I see. Then Alcor, perhaps you can explain to us where he is right now…"

"Yeah, you told us that Yamato went to Mt. Fuji or something?" Yosuke said.

Alcor nodded. "Very well, listen carefully. I do not know the source of all the disturbances myself, but the Bel that is coming into this world will soon come into a confrontation with you, Shining One."

"Bel… You mean that…"

"Yes, Beldr, lord of vampires and the immortal one, will soon enter this world and he will appear at Mt. Fuji, the last location where I have seen Yamato Hotsuin."

"Where did he go?"

"That, I do not know, I'm afraid. I sensed that his presence was no longer among the JPs people. And no one clearly remembers him. His name, his background… no one has a recollection of it."

"Why is that? I mean, how is that possible…?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. I lack the knowledge much as you do."

"I see… Then, what are we gonna do?"

Minato stood up. "Isn't it obvious? We go to Mt. Fuji."

"Huh?" Yosuke is in awe and in disbelief. "Go… How?"

Hiro stood up. "I think I might know how."

"Hm."

"Hm."

Hiro and Minato gave a thumbs up to each other.

"W-Wait, how the hell do we…" Yosuke stood up nervously. "Geez, what are you guys thinking, anyway?"

"There's a terminal that can take us there. You remember what Alcor said earlier, right?"

"Ah, the terminal that he spoke of earlier. The one that you guys used to get around Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya."

Hiro and Minato agreed on what to do. Get to the terminal, get to Mt. Fuji, destroy Beldr or whoever else gets in their way, and…

"Wait! WAIT! WAIIIIIT-!" Yosuke is bewildered by all of this. "Dammit, you guys are serious about this, huh? Hm, guess I don't have a choice. …And honestly, it sounds like FUN!" He said getting excited as well.

"Hm, very well, you all seem to have come to an agreement." Alcor stood up as well. "Well then, please take these." _Snap! _

_Flash! _

With a snap of a finger, Alcor summoned a box.

"Huh? What's this?"

Minato opened it.

"Hm, they're uniforms."

"Huh?" Yosuke and Hiro took a peek inside. Yup, they're uniforms, JPs yellow uniforms in fact. "What's all this, Alcor?"

Hiro picked one and examined its size. It fits him. "Hm, you're saying we disguise ourselves?" Hiro said with a smug to Alcor.

"That is my desire." Alcor said.

"Huh? Disguise we—Ah, now I get it. If we're going to use the terminal, we better sneak inside the Tokyo Branch while wearing these, right?" Yosuke asked getting more excited.

"Ah. Sounds good." Minato said.

"Alright, we get to sneak… Get past people or guards… WHOO! This fucking awesome!"

"Well then, I shall meet you at Mt. Fuji." Alcor disappeared.

…Tokyo Branch…

A lot of people, JPs personnel, are coming and going. Disguised as JPs members, Hiro, Yosuke and Minato walked past them. They didn't paid much attention to them upon walking through the corridor.

"Wow, this place is huge." Yosuke has the same reaction, not literally the same, as Daichi upon seeing this large place.

"Shh, quiet." Minato said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hm." They continue to walk towards the room where the terminal is. Hiro remembers it very well since he has used it many times during the calamity.

"It's right here." Hiro said leading them to a room. "Hm?"

He then noticed someone familiar in the corner. Otome. Otome Yanagiya, a JPs doctor.

"Ah." Hiro remembered the memories of how he helped both Otome and Koharu become a true family. Just seeing her is enough for him to clearly remember all that. "…"

"Hm? What's wrong?" Yosuke asked. They stopped for a while as Hiro gazed at Otome.

"…Otome."

"Huh? Oto… Wait, isn't that…" Both Yosuke and Minato remembered the name Otome in Alcor's tale earlier.

"Someone you know?" Minato asked.

Hiro nodded. "So, she's here after all."

"Wow, she's… damn sexy." Yosuke said gazing at her intensely.

"…Sorry if this is cold, but we have no time to waste here." Minato said.

"…I know. Come on." Hiro said.

"Huh? But—Hm, maybe you're right. Yeah, you can say hello to her lat—Oh right, she doesn't remember huh?" Yosuke asked Hiro.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm the only one… and Alcor… We're the only ones who remembered."

"I see… Well, I hope things turn out for you. Well, let's get going."

"…Yeah." Hiro doesn't sound optimistic. He went to the room where the terminal is, regardless.

…Terminal room…

"Whoa, is this it?" Yosuke asked looking around wildly.

"It seems so. Is that it?" Minato asked pointing at the terminal on the middle.

"Yeah. That's it." Hiro said. They all approach the terminal.

"Okay… so, what now?" Yosuke asked.

"…It seems to be active. Just touch it…"

"Touch? Uh, we're not gonna get shocked or anything, right?"

"No. It's fine."

With Hiro's assurance, Minato is the first to touch it. "…It's safe." He said assuring Yosuke as well.

"Whoa, geez, you didn't hesitated in touching it, huh?"

Hiro touched the terminal.

_Flash, flash-! _

Both he and Minato disappeared in a flash of light.

"…!? Huh!? H-Hey, wait for me!" Yosuke touched the terminal as well.

_Flash!_

He disappeared.

…Mt Fuji terminal…

_Flash, flash, flash-! _

They all appeared here.

"Hm, we're here." Hiro still remembers this place. He has been here… or he's supposed to have been here before time was rewound.

"Whoa, is this really… Mt. Fuji? It's—Sh-Shit! Ohsweetmercyit'scold!" Yosuke said covering himself instantly upon feeling that 0 degrees temperature. "D-Damn, dude, you should have told us that it's cold here!"

"…We're on a mountain, after all." Minato said not minding the cold. "So that's how the terminal works." He said eyeing the terminal with curious eyes.

"Yeah. According to Fumi, it transports information to another location." Hiro said.

"Information huh. Hm, I see."

"Huh? You guys… t-talking about… s-something…?" Yosuke said covering himself. He cannot speak well due to the harsh temperature. "Argh, anyway, s-should we step outside…? It's frickin cold here!" …Before they could do that, they heard the sound of an helicopter flying about. "Huh? Is that…"

"…An helicopter?" Hiro and Minato asked.

"What's an helicopter doing here?" Minato asked.

"…Maybe it's JPs." Hiro said.

"Hm, perhaps, you said you've been here before, yes?"

"Yeah, there's a building in the summit where we unleashed the Dragon Stream last time."

"I see."

"So that thing is still there? Hm," Yosuke said.

"I don't know. But anyway—" The sound of helicopter echoed again. "…we better not be seen."

The other two nodded silently.

…Outside…

JPs members are everywhere. Some of them are digging while some are simply giving out orders. One thing that is funny is…

"_This is an order from Lord Beldr, dig as fast and deep as you can for your own graves, and bury yourselves beneath there and die!"_ …Makoto Sako gave that order. Her eyes are blank, as in there's no life in it, as in she's not herself or… someone is controlling her.

The same can be said for the rest of the members here.

"""_Yes, commander. For lord Beldr."""_

They all said as they continue digging while the rest are looking out for intruders using binoculars.

…A girl who has the appearance of a middle-schooler approached them. She has a long blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes. She's wearing a red overcoat over her black shirt. She's also wearing a long black cape that is covering her body entirely. There's an emblem of a cross on her tie which**(Note: Character based from Leticia Draculair from Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo) **is glowing red, like blood…

"_Ah, Lisa-san, what is His Majesty's desire?" _Makoto said saluting at this girl.

"…Hurry with the procedures. The master hungers. Blood will be offered to his side, if you all do not comply in this demand, then your heads will suffice." She said taking her leave. Her cape is being blown by the winds in this place that is so cold that it's enough to make someone sick. …But vampires have been known to have cold blood, thus she doesn't seem to be affected by it.

…At the corner…

…Three cardboard boxes are lined up.

"…Hey, why the hell are we inside a box?" Yosuke, who is hiding on the first box, asked.

Truth to be told, when everyone exited the terminal building, they thought that they were feeling a little exposed so Minato pointed out a row of cardboard boxes and they decided to pick one and hide under it.

"Because there's nowhere else to hide." Minato said.

Yosuke sweat drops. "Well… yeah, and it helps us in this cold but… Don't you guys think we look so dumb?"

""Why do you ask?""

Hiro and Minato asked.

Yosuke sweat drops again. "Why do I ask…? Are you guys out of your minds? We're gonna be laughing stocks if we stay like this. More than that… Why does this reminds me of a certain stealth game?" **(Note: A reference of Metal Gear games)** Yosuke imagined himself on a stage in front of a lot of audiences. They laughed at him for walking while wearing a box. "Geez, I don't even want anyone to see me in this. If Chie sees me in this, I'm—"

""Shh!""

Hiro and Minato noticed a JPs member coming closer…

"_Must. Dig. For. Master… Beldr." _

He said that and then left for some reason. Must have thought that the spot isn't appropriate for digging.

"…? Huh? Hah, what was that? Weirdo." Yosuke said.

"What should we do?" Minato asked.

"Don't know. Should we just… uh…"

"…" Hiro is eyeing Makoto. She's still the same as before except… her eyes are empty. "Makoto…" Hiro helped Makoto find the strength to believe in her own beliefs before coming to believe other beliefs. "…I'll save you." He said that. Even though he didn't meant for the others to hear it, they did so anyway.

"Wow, must be someone important to you, huh?" Yosuke said.

"Hm," Minato nodded in agreement with Yosuke. "So, what's the plan?"

"…We don't have. …We bust through." Hiro said, his face is full of determination and is very serious.

"Whoa, dude, he's taking this sooo seriously, huh?" Yosuke said.

"Hm." Minato nodded again.

"Come on." Hiro said walking under the box to the sides where the JPs members are not looking.

"H-Hey, w-wait a minute…!" Yosuke becomes nervous, he took a quick glance of the JPs personnel, it seems they're not looking. Good. "Whew, that was close. It's—Huh?" Before he could exhale some breath of relief, Minato was already on the move, following Hiro. "H-Hey, dammit. I gotta follow." He said walking slowly, making sure that the box doesn't fall off. "I swear, in order to become Romeo, Juliet must be the enemy." He said that as he follows Minato who is following Hiro.

…The three managed to sneak around the sides. They had to stop walking when a JPs member look at their way though, then they continue walking afterwards.

They removed the boxes when they reached the stairway that leads to the facility that is inside Mt. Fuji.

"Whew, finally, that dumbass box was making me sweat. Phew. But damn, I'm gonna get sick if I get both cold and warm at the same time." Yosuke said wiping off the sweat on his right cheek.

"So, what do we do now?" Minato asked Hiro.

"Makoto and the others seem to be not themselves. Which means…" Hiro said arriving in the same conclusion as the other two.

"Yeah, something is off here." Yosuke said.

"Who are you?" A girl's voice asked.

"…! O-Oh crap!" …Busted. That girl with a long cape earlier spotted them.

"…Intruders."

"You're that girl." Minato said.

"Master Beldr will be displeased if any of you are present during his arrival, thus, you shall die this instant." _Bluuuurrrghh-! _

A black-reddish aura is gathering about her.

"D-Dude, this girl is…" Yosuke said.

"She's a vampire." Minato said.

"Vampire?" Hiro asked.

"Correct and wrong. I am Lisa Tepes, a descendant of the first vampire in our family. I only carry half of the blood of our ancestor, and thus, I am half-vampire." She said while floating, dark demonic wings formed on her back. They look like bat wings which seems to fit as she has the blood of a vampire. "But that is beside the point, you can consider this night to be the night where your graves have been marked with your names! _GROOOOOAAAARRR!_" She suddenly formed an insane expression on her face, her fangs can be seen as she opened her mouth widely enough for anyone to see them, but that is not the most scariest part, her face has become the face of a madwoman who wishes to devour the flesh of humans! _"Now come, you petty humans will make an excellent banquet for my master! And myself! GROOOAAAAARRR!" _

_Flaaashh-! _

She disappeared in a pillar of light that emerged from the ground.**(Note: The same way how Dracula teleports in Castlevania series.)** The light disappeared afterwards.

"Huh? Where did she—"

Before Yosuke could react however…

_Flaaashh-! _

The pillar of light emerged from another location, just a few distance from where she was standing, and she appeared back along with it, except, her cape is closed… Then opening it…

_*Hellfire*_

_**Ablaaaaaazzzeee-! **__**Ablaaaaaaaazzee-! **__**Ablaaaaaaazeeeeee-! **_

Huge fireballs incinerated the stairways and large parts of the area.

"Whoooaa-! WHAT THE HELL-!?"

"…Hmngh." Lucifer is floating in front of the three, Hiro, Yosuke and Minato. It seems Hiro managed to summon him in the nick of time and they are protected by its ability, Infinity.

"Good work, Lucifer." Hiro appreciated his demon which seems to be grateful for being appreciated as it nodded proudly, then it disappeared back into the summoning app. Hiro then formed a smug face. "Now isn't that any way to treat guests, my lady? Haha," He said pointing his cellphone at her.

"Hey, hey…" Yosuke feels a little bewildered by all of this turn of events. In fact, that attack of Lisa Trepes was enough to bring shiver into the spine of cowardly men. But Yosuke is not a coward… "Dammit, I guess we have to do this, huh?"

"…Of course." …An evil smirk formed on Minato's lips. "This is quite a welcoming reception you got, dear lady. No drinks, no banquet…"

""And no warm trinkets. HAHAHAHAHA!""

Both Hiro and Minato laughed maniacally and evilly.

"…" Lisa is a little bewildered at these two, even Yosuke is feeling a little nervous around them. "Hmph," She tries to ignore her own nervousness and prepares for another attack. "For my master's sake, I shall send you all to the lamenting graveyard that awaits!"

_Flaaash-! _

She disappeared once again.

"Let's go." Hiro said.

"Hm." He and Minato jumped to the platform below. There are flames about here so they had to be careful, though perhaps there is little need for caution as the Infinity barrier is protecting them.

"H-Hey, wait for me!" Yosuke followed. "Geronimo!" He jumped to a great distance.

The three ran towards the northern part of the platform.

Lisa appeared in the farthest back.

"Hm," Again, her cape is closed, then upon opening it…

_*Hellfire*_

"Shit, not again!" Yosuke said as the three of them head straight to where she is.

"We're not stopping." Hiro said smirking with excitement running towards his heart.

"Yeah. Come on." Minato does the same.

Yosuke feels a little out of place so, "Geez, you guys are crazy, but fine, LET's FUCKING DO THIS! YEAAAAHH-!" He decided to become crazy as well.

"Hmph,"

_**Ablaaaaazee-! **__**Ablaaaaaazeee-! **__**Ablaaaaaazeee-!**_

Fires blocked their path. Lisa felt a little bewildered by their hysterical behaviors, so she decided to put on a barrier to protect herself but…

"SORRY OJOU-SAN, BUT NOTHING WILL STOP US FROM GRABBING YOU, LOLI BITCH! ARRRRGHHH-!" Yosuke said as he just summoned Wu Kong who just put out the fire using his extreme fists to create blowing winds.

"Ah…!" Lisa is taken by surprise.

"Let's go, put on a good dance, will you!?" Hiro said charging towards her along with Minato.

"I haven't danced for a while, come on!" Minato said.

Both he and Hiro formed an evil smirking face.

"Gr…" Lisa felt very nervous so she flew away.

"I don't think so."

_Flash! _

"Groooaaaarr!"

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow!_

A lot of hits from Mahakala.

"Grurgh! Gr, infidel!" Lisa felt irritated. Her cape is used as a shield but she was damaged nonetheless. _"Groooaaarrr!" _

_Flaaaaaashhh-!_

She disappeared again.

_Flaaashh-!_

The she reappeared behind Hiro.

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

She's going to bite his neck.

"_Grooaruuarch-!"_

_BITEEE-! _

It connected. But the infinity barrier is still active so she was unsuccessful despite her being able to touch Hiro.

"Gr…" She felt painful and her teeth are bleeding as she just disconnected herself from Hiro.

"I don't think so." Hiro said holding her… hugging, in fact.

"Guah…!"

"Now, let's dance!" Hiro said. He's raised his cellphone to his right, activating the demon-summoning app…

"Groooaaarr!"

Lucifer is summoned.

"Lucifer, finish her off!"

"Groooaaarr!" Lucifer complied with the command.

_*Force Dance*_

A strong tornado engulfed both Hiro and Lisa. Hiro is protected by the Infinity barrier but Lisa…

"Gruuuaaarrghh-!" She agonized in pain.

Hiro's right arm glowed, it seems he decided to use a skill of his own.

"HOOORRYAAA-!"

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow!_

"Guaargh-!" She's been punched multiple times by Hiro.

"Hey, Kageyama, LET ME ON THE FUN! HOOOOORRRYYAAAAAA-!" Yosuke used the summoning app.

"HUAH!"

_*Inferno*_

_*****ABLAAAAAAAAZZZEEE-!*****_

An inferno has been unleashed, combined with the tornado that Hiro summoned, flames are dancing all over the area, creating a dance of fire and wind.

"Let me add to that, ha ha ha." Minato said evilly with a smug face.

_Flash! _

"Guaargh!"

_*Elec Dance*_

_*Shooooocckk** shoooooockk* *shoooockk*_

A typhoon just hit. A tornado… combined with fire and lightning… IT's ARMAGEDDON!

_*****BOOOOOOOOOMM-!*****_

_*****BOOOOOOOOOOOOMM-!*****_

_*****BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM-!*****_

The entire summit is engulfed by a bright, blinding light.

"Guaaarrrghh-!"

_POW! _

Hiro delivered the final blow to Lisa, a powerful punch to that cute loli face of hers.

"We win." Hiro said with a smug face.

The light vanished. Lisa is lying on the ground with burns and bruises all over her.

"Ah… Ah…" She's breathing heavily from her wounds. "I…"

_FLAAAASH-! _

A purple magical circle suddenly appeared on the ground where she's lying.

"Huh? This is…"

"That's…" Hiro said.

"H-Hey, what now?" Yosuke asked.

"That's…" Minato said. A frightening aura can be felt from that magic circle. …It seems to be for summoning… from another world… "…Could it be…"

"Ah…" Lisa smiled in delight. "Ah, finally… Master Beldr… My defeat doesn't matter, you will all lament for Master Beldr, and I offer myself as a sacrifice for His Majesty! _Groooooooaaarrrrr-!_" She is absorbed by the blinding light that is glowing from the circle. She disappeared.

"Whoa, where did she—"

_***SHHAAAKEEE-!***_

Yosuke is cut off by an earthquake.

"Whoa, guys… guys, that's not good, right?"

"Hm, Kageyama, stay away from it." Minato said to Hiro.

"Hm," Hiro took a few steps away from the magic circle. "This is…"

…Near the terminal entrance…

"Ah…"

"Ahh…"

"Ah… I…" Makoto and the rest of the JPs personnel are lying on the ground. It seems they're no longer under the control of that something that was controlling them, most likely a curse or something of sort. "I… Chief… Hot… su… Chief Hotsuin… Ah." Makoto said before falling unconscious.

…Back to the group…

"Hey, this is bad, we gotta do some… But what?" Yosuke asked Minato.

_A voice rings… "Hahaha, so this is the human world. That little whelp actually succeeded in summoning me, HAHAHA! Thus, I must abide by the contract, I shall destroy as many humans as I could. Lament for me, Beldr, lord of vampires!" _

An intense power is gathering at the circle…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is this one of those Bels that Alcor was talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"Could be… That means…" Minato said turning to Hiro…

_Flash. _

"Huh?" The mistletoe that is inside his pocket is glowing. He brought it out. "This is…"

"Kageyama, use that. With that you can defeat him before he even enters this world."

"…" Deciding to follow Minato's advice. "Okay." Hiro held the mistletoe tightly and walked to the middle of the summoning circle.

"_Haha, it's useless. There is no possible means for you to break the barrier that I have been blessed with. It would be a dream within a dream for you to break it, HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAHAAAAHAA-!"_

"…We'll see, won't we?" Hiro said with a smug face. He held the mistletoe in his hand, just below is the middle point of the circle… "Hmph." …He dropped the mistletoe.

...

….

….

…..It glowed. Then…

_*****BLAAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT-!*****_

Yellow light engulfed the entire area.

"Whoa, what the-!?" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Hm," Minato took care not to get blown away by the impact.

_***Blaaaaasssstttt-!***_

A surge of power is gathering at the circle.

"_Wh-What is this!? What are you…!?"_

_FLAAAAAAAASHHH-!_

"_GUAAAAAAARRRRGHHH-!"_

_*SHAATTTEERR-!*_

The barrier of Beldr is broken, and with it, his life.

"_Guaaaarrrghh-! No! More humans!" _

The circle begun to vanish. It seems Beldr's coming is stopped before he could even enter this world.

"_Gurragh, you! Why do you have the devil's fuge!? …! No… It couldn't be… Loki!? Again? No, you can't-!" _

"Actually, I can." Hiro said in triumph. _Snap. _

_***BLAAAAAASSSTTT-!***_

"_GROOOOAAAARRUUUGHH-!"_

Beldr agonized in pain as the circle vanished in the yellowish light that burst out.

…Soon after, the light vanished as well and Hiro picked up the mistletoe and decided to keep it for a little while longer.

"Hm, we won." He said feeling triumphed.

"Whoa, wow, so that's what that thing is for. Huh, and Alcor didn't explained to us what it was." Yosuke said.

"Looks like it was useful after all." Minato said.

"_Well done."_ Alcor appeared at the side.

"Whoa, Alcor! Where did you came from!? Nah, actually, forget it. You come from anywhere anyway."

"Hm." Minato nodded in agreement.

"Alcor." Hiro said.

"Congratulations, Shining One. It seems you have defeated one of the Bels. And…"

…Turning to where the magic circle was glowing…

_Flaaash-! _

"Whoa!" Yosuke falls to his butt.

A pillar of light emerged from the ground.

"…Are you well, child of the night?" Alcor asked.

The pillar vanished and in its place… A completely naked Lisa is lying on the ground.

"Ah… The master has… perished…"

"WHOOOOAAAHH-!" Yosuke covered his nose as to prevent any nosebleed but…

_WHACK! _

"Ow! Hey, what was that for!?" He got smacked on the head by Minato.

"Sorry, I instinctively felt like hitting you. It was so irresistible. Must be destiny."

"Like hell it was! Why you-!"

Yosuke and Minato argued at the side(brawling actually).

Hiro approached Lisa.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"…" She stood up. Hiro had to make sure that he wasn't looking so he turned around. "I have been defeated. You are beyond my expectation, you humans…"

"Humans have infinite possibilities. Thus, the knowledge and wisdom to defeat you was within their grasp." Alcor boasted as he approached the girl. He doesn't seem to mind watching her naked.

"…Kill me. I have lost everything. Now only death awaits me. Hurry and finish me, Shining One." Lisa said closing her eyes. She just referred to Hiro as "Shining One", which means she might have known him… from Alcor perhaps.

"…You surrender you fate eagerly. Hm, what is your desire, Shining One?" Alcor turned to Hiro.

"…" Hiro turned to Lisa. He had to make sure that he doesn't suffer nosebleed though. Forming a smug face. "No way. Since we just defeated you, you now have an obligation to us."

"Obligation?" She opened her eyes.

"Yeah. Alcor, you know her?"

"Yes. Though we only know each other by our backgrounds."

"You mean she knows of the Septentrions? And she knows that you are one?"

"Correct. But as for her fate… Are you implying that you wish for her to join us?"

"Eh?" Even Lisa is surprised at that.

"Yeah, now you owe us for all the trouble. Now, come and serve us, loli beauty." Hiro said smirking, then he turned around as in to make sure that he doesn't stare long at her naked body.

"…Yes, goshujin-sama." She said bowing politely like a good girl.

"…" Alcor smiled at this development.

…Meanwhile, back at the now ruined Kageyama residence…

"Heeeey-! Hiro!" Daichi is running towards the house excitedly. …Well, there is no house actually. Only rubble. "Hey, Hiro, good news! I'm not moving after all! I get to stay here in Tokyo and—" Upon arriving and getting a clear sight of the house… no house. "…Huh?" …He sweat drops at the sight of the wreckage. "Ah, H-Hiro…?"

"Hm? Daichi? What's the matter?" Io is walking with a shopping bag. A paper bag that is full of stuff from the grocery nearby.

"Huh? I-Io?"

Upon looking at the sight of the wreckage… "Eh?" Io dropped the bag. "Wh-What in the world…?"

"H-HIROOOOO-!" Daichi exclaimed out loud, his voice echoing all over the neighborhood.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Survivor 2: Break Record**

**Chapter 3: Taking Down Osaka's Boss!?**

…Mt. Fuji…

Hiro and the rest decided to talk about things. So that being said, Hiro, Yosuke and Minato are walking about at the area, observing and making sure that nothing is out of ordinary.

"So guys, what exactly are we looking for? I thought we had to talk about things." Yosuke said looking at the stairways that have been turned into dust… reduced into dust, that is. "Geez, this is a mess."

"It's no problem." Hiro assured.

"Yeah, we can go back to the top no problem." Minato said.

"Hm, that maybe so, but…" Turning to Lisa who has been provided with clothes, an haori, and healing by Alcor. (Through supernatural means of course, like snapping one's finger to provide clothing and healing her using "Prayer" ability.) "Hey, Alcor, what should we do now?"

Everyone gathered at the nearest stairway that is the only stairway that is remaining among the ones that are on the left side of this building. It could be said that taking this stairway will not be enough for someone, who doesn't have any other methods of going back to the top of the summit, to get back to the surface.

"Yes, we should discuss about our current circumstances." Alcor said being the informer here. Not like he's betraying anyone other than what he's been assigned to, a role that he's been assigned to. He has done this before as he left the Septentrions and Polaris. Anyway, Alcor is now acting on his own feelings and beliefs here. "First, I would like to congratulate you for defeating the first Bel that is known as the lord of vampires."

"Hn," Lisa felt a little out of place due to her being the one to almost summon Beldr.

"But it does not end there. The road is still long from where we stand, and—"

"Ah, sorry to interrupt." Yosuke raised a hand.

"Hm? Yes?"

"Just what exactly are these Bel guys, anyway?"

"Ah, yes, I have not explained that specifically. I only told you people that they are invaders who are coming to invade this world and they wish to subdue humans and bring strife and chaos."

"Right. So are they acting on behalf someone like… Polaris?" Hiro asked.

"No. They do not act on behalf of someone like the administrator of worlds. As you know, there are no current occupants who can sit on the Heavenly Throne, and thus, other inhabitants from other worlds may come to this world."

"Like us, for example." Yosuke said under his breath.

"I see, then why are they here? Surely it's not just to rule this world or conquer the humans…" Hiro said acting his own suspicion about this.

"Ah yes, you are correct on that assumption, Shining One. The Bels as you may know already… They are demons who have supreme authority over the lesser ones who may worship or revere them as "gods". Some humans also worship them, proclaiming that they will deliver the world into the eternal salvation that awaits."

"Huh? Deliver… Deliver my ass, are those guys serious?" Yosuke said feeling disgusted.

"They're doomsayers." Minato said.

"Yeah. Even though they may say that those demons will save the world, they're just looking for an excuse so that they may justify their actions and so that they may no longer suffer." Hiro said.

"You're right. People who envy others, who hate others, who wish that they have something that others have… People lose their will to live and thus, they crave for the ultimate destruction to come. But it will never come."

"Geez, yeah, you're right. Those fuckers will try to bring all of us down to hell along with them." Yosuke said feeling more disgusted.

"Yes. People who bear nihilism in their hearts have forsaken that infinite potential that rests within them. And as such, people have become corrupted, giving birth to the ugly, corrupted world that you all know so well." Alcor said feeling a little sad.

"Yeah, well, anyway, what you were about to say about the Bels…"

"Like I said, Bels are revered as "gods" by both demons and humans alike. The word "Bel" can also mean "demon lord" or "king of demons". As such, demons who hold such titles are revered as powerful entities who may be able to enslave worlds, challenge the administrator himself or even make the world into their own twisted visions."

"Really? So they're like… uh… Overlords, or something like that?"

"You could say that. Thought it would be more prudent to say that the Bels are competing on who will reign supremacy in this world, or perhaps some of the other worlds that are most likely suffering the same fate as this one."

"Alcor, what does this have anything to do with me? Why am I being targeted by Beldr? His servant, Lilith, I remember, called me Abel… Why is that?" Hiro asked.

"Ah, yes, she did called you that."

"She did?" Lisa asked. "Hm, I thought she was acting suspicious, now I know why…" She said gazing at Hiro. "Shining One, it seems you have surpassed my expectation, I am graced with your presence." She said bowing like a little girl who is being graceful.

"…?" Hiro tilted his head in confusion.

"Dude, you got a loli bowing down to you… Lucky bastard." Yosuke said that under his breath but Minato heard it nonetheless.

_Whack! _

"Ow! Hey, what the-! Why you-!"

"Sorry, again, my hand went against my will." He said with a passive expression.

"Like hell it is!" …Another argument. (Brawl, that is.)

"Ah, yes, I have neglected to mention something important to you, Shining One." While Yosuke and Minato would settle their differences, Hiro and Alcor went to the edge of the platform to talk about things. Lisa would stand at the side, she's like a maid waiting for her master to return once the discussion or meeting is over.

"What is it?"

"As you are aware, those JPs people above…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I forgot about them!"

"No need to be concern about them. I had them spirited away back to the Tokyo Branch."

"You had them… Ah, forget it. You always have some mysterious methods in helping people."

"Yo, guys." Yosuke and Minato decided to join. It seems they have stopped quarreling, for now anyway. "Sorry for that trivial thing… Anyway, what'd you guys had in mind?"

…Later, at the surface…

Lisa is walking about, as in to ensure that no JPs member is left lying about. All of them were released from Beldr's curse after the lord of the vampires was slain before he could even enter this world.

"Alright, so… Now that we defeated that someone who is lord of vampires and whatnot, what are we gonna do now?" Yosuke asked. All four, Hiro, Yosuke, Alcor and Minato, gathered to discuss things while Lisa is making sure that there's no one else here.

"Yes. We should discuss that." Alcor said.

"I'm guessing that there's more to it than where it came from. So that Bel… He's not the only Bel, right?" Hiro asked, assuming that the ordeal isn't over yet.

"Correct, Shining One. This is but the first Bel that you must conquer, and afterwards, you best prepare for the coming of the others in the following days that will come."

"Others huh? Hm, how many are there anyway?" Yosuke asked.

"Five, I believe."

""Five?""

Yosuke and Minato asked.

"Wait, really? There are five?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, there are five of them. Each of them are driven with the goal of subduing the others in order for them to gain true power. And each will compete with each other in order to attain that which they desire."

"Hm, you're saying that they don't trust each other? Are you saying that they are enemies to one another?" Hiro asked.

"Correct, Shining One."

"If that's the case, if they're gonna appear each day that will come, that means… we cannot rely on… well, letting them tear each other part." Minato said.

"Huh? But—Oh, yeah. I get what you're saying. We can just let those idiots beat each other up but since they're gonna appear only once a day… I guess that's pretty much out of the picture, huh. Hm." Yosuke said.

"True, you best deal with the Bels yourselves in order to prevent the chaos that they may bring. It may also prove to be troublesome if you three are the only ones who will deal with this threat. That is why… Shining One, you best muster your friends who are living in the three cities that you know very well."

"My friends, huh." Hiro remembers all of them. …But they do not remember him, at least, most of them do not remember him. Daichi and Io come to Hiro's mind. They're the closest and the first companions he had during the calamity along with… Joe.

"But if that's the case, does that mean we'll be going to all of these cities?" Yosuke asked.

"It would seem so. The Bels only appear once a day and when they do, they will likely challenge you." Alcor said.

"Because we already beat one of them?" Minato asked.

"No, though that is not a very far equilibrium as you might have thought already. It is likely that the Bels already has knowledge of Beldr's passing. And with the Shining One, Kageyama Hiro, defeating him with the aid of you all, and my own involvement into this entire conflict, it would seem chaos will certainly find its way into our own paths."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Hiro, Yosuke and Minato turned to each other.

"…" Lisa is just eyeing everyone from the side. She's awaiting orders like a servant eager to receive orders from a master.

"Then," Hiro said as everyone turned to Alcor. "What should we do?"

"You best muster your friends, Shining One. You should first start with Osaka, the place where you will likely meet Hinako Kujou, Otome Yanagiya and Keita Wakui." Alcor disappeared after saying his part.

"Whoa, he… disappeared." Yosuke said. "_Sigh, _so I guess this means we're not done yet, huh?"

Hiro and Minato nodded.

"It would seem so." Minato said. He turned to Hiro. "You're our leader into this whole matter, if you're going to give us orders, do not hesitate to do so."

"Yeah, we're pretty much the second bananas here, so I don't mind following your lead." Yosuke said.

Hiro nodded and then he turned to Lisa. "Hey, what will you do…?"

"I will be following you, of course. You are my master now." She said bowing gracefully like a servant being graced at the presence of one's master.

"Wow, you got one dashing loli servant there, Kageyama." Yosuke said.

_Wham! _

"Ow! Hey—Dammit, would you stop doing that!" He got hit by Minato again and another brawl started.

"…Fine, you can come. But that means… if you're a servant of Beldr…" Hiro leaned closer to Lisa. "…You would happen to know his fellow Bels, right?"

"Yes. I know of the one that is residing in the city called Osaka."

""Huh?""

Yosuke and Minato, who are pulling each other's cheeks, asked.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked.

"Belial, one who controls the holy flame and the one that is currently keeping all of Osaka under…"…

…Later, at Osaka…

Even though it's still dark, it's after midnight now of course, the air of Osaka is quite different from one can say that is a peaceful or quiet night. The gang is on top of a building where one can see the tower, Tsuutenkaku, that is said to be where the barrier of this place is being generated.

"Man, looks like our chances of finding that Yamato guy at Mt. Fuji was next to nothing, after all." Yosuke said sighing.

"Well, at least now we know that JPs was attacked by the followers of the Bels who have come here." Hiro said.

"Hm," Minato nodded. "Those guys are now being treated by Alcor as we speak."

Hiro nodded.

'Makoto.'

Makoto was one of the JPs personnel who were under a spell earlier. She and the others became unconscious after the defeat of Beldr and they were spirited away by Alcor to somewhere they can be treated.

"…" Hiro clenched his fist tightly. "So, Lisa, where is Belial?" He said without turning around.

"I do not know. He would toy with the humans of this place and when he feels bored, he would just go back to where he would simply watch humans do his bidding for him." Lisa said.

"Huh? Are you saying… Everyone in Osaka… Everyone in Osaka is under his control!? Just like those JPs guys at Mt. Fuji!?" Yosuke asked.

"No, this area is under his influence but the rest of the city is free."

"Oh, that's… Huh, geez, don't scare us like that. You'll give me a heart attack." Yosuke said touching his chest.

"Then, in order to remove this spell…" Minato said arriving in the same conclusion as the rest.

"…is to beat the Bel in this city." Hiro said to which everyone nodded. "But you know, it's getting pretty late. Are you guys tired?" Hiro asked looking at the sky above, for some reason it's cloudy and you can see a lot of blood red colored clouds up there.

"Huh, compare to being hungry, I'm rather hungry for some beatings that I may give to that Bel demon, man." Yosuke said.

"We'll rest after we beat that demon." Minato said.

"You sure?"

The two nodded.

"Hm, okay. Then, Lisa, can you direct us to where that Bel is?"

"Hm," Lisa closed her eyes and a small magic circle glowed below her.

"What is she doing?" Yosuke asked.

"Shh, don't bother her concentration." Minato said.

"Hm."

"Ahh…" Lisa keeps focusing on locating the Bel. "Found it. It's at the top of the tower that we can see from here." Everyone turned to the tower, Tsuutenkaku, it seems Hiro will be revisiting that place.

"You've been there before, didn't you?" Yosuke asked.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while. The last time I was there, we had a confrontation with Merak."

"Merak? The second Septentrion that you fought?" Minato asked.

"Hm."

Hiro still remembers the time where he met Hinako and Keita for the first time. Keita received no information about his death clip and they ended up saving him and then Merak arrived and with the help of Hinako and Keita, the Septentrion was held long enough that they defeated it before it could reach the tower.

Hiro and the others are now at the area where a straight path ahead leads to the tower itself. They're hiding at the left side of the area and are making sure that the coast is clear. This is also where Hiro and his friends fought Merak that time and Hiro still remembers that day.

"Recalling old memories, eh?" Yosuke asked.

"Hm, yeah."

"Shh, quiet." Minato said checking the path ahead, it seems this place is seemingly abandoned. Which is the reason why Minato is feeling uneasy. "That's strange. Didn't you told us that this place is under JPs surveillance?"

"Hey, you don't think they…" Yosuke said thinking that the JPs branch here has been taken over by the Bel demon and its followers.

"I don't know, I—"

"Hm? Wait, I see someone." Hiro said as he just spotted a silhouette standing in front of the tower.

"Huh? Where?" Yosuke asked. Everyone took a cautious step, they hid behind the wall and slowly took a peek on who it is. It seems to be a young man, given that he has the shape and… he's wearing a coat… a chief coat…

"Huh…?" Hiro recognized that coat anywhere… It's Yamato! "Yamato?"

"""Hm?"""

Everyone questioned.

"Yamato? Wait, you mean that guy there is…" Yosuke said getting excited. Everyone took a peek again.

…That is Yamato but… as he turns around… …The face… is blank. Blank, as in Yamato's face is missing and—

"""Huh?"""

Everyone thought of that as weird and—

"Hey, there he is!" A female voice said.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone turned to the upper right path.

"Who the—" Yosuke said.

"Hey, stupid Hina! Wait up!" A childish voice said.

"Huh?" 'That voice…' Hiro recognizes that voice… it's…

"Garrgh, let's go, Jungo! We can't let Hina beat us!"

"Hm, let's go. Our friend needs our help." …It's Airi. Jungo… and Hinako!

"Who the heck-!?" Yosuke said.

'Everyone?' Hiro is in disbelief, his friends are there. And it seems they're going to confront Yamato except…

"…" The one that looks like Yamato without his face turned to them. "_Mortals, I see you have ignored my warning. Now you shall BURRRNN-!_"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You're going down, you bitch!" Hinako said bringing out her cell.

"Hey, stupid Hina! You're not the only who wants a piece of him, let me have his ass!" Airi said bringing out her cell as well.

"We'll defeat you, together." Jungo said bringing out his own cell.

"_Hmph, mortals. Your kind is a sorry existence, that is why… THE HOLY FLAME SHALL CONSUME YOU ALL TO ASH! GROOOOAAAAAARRRR-!" _The Yamato look alike changed in its appearance. The Yamato-appearance is torn to shreds and then coming out of it is… _"GROOOAAAAARRR! I, Belial, Conqueror of the fires of Hell, shall be your doooomm-! GROOOAAAARRR!"_ …It's Belial. A Bel demon. He's being challenged by the three.

"Alright, time to kick ass!" Hinako said activating her summoning app.

"Gr, WE'RE the ones who will kick YOUR ass! So be prepare!" Airi said.

"D-Dude, aren't they your—H-Hey, Kageyama!" Yosuke was about to affirm that they are indeed Hiro's friends but Hiro already charged ahead.

"We're going." Minato did the same.

"Huh? H-Hey—Agh, goddammit, fine, we'll be crazy again! HERE WE GOOOOO-!" Yosuke said shouting as loud as he can like a moron going crazy. "WE'LL KEEP FIGHTING! AND FIGHT AND FIGHT AND FIGHT LIKE MORONS TO THE EEEENNDDD-!"

Lisa followed the three.

"""Huh?"""

Hinako, Airi and Jungo turned to them.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

All of them recognized the first one to approach: Hiro.

"H-Hiro!?"

""Hiro!?""

"Guys!" Hiro greeted his friends happily. It seems they remember him.

"Hiro, what are you—" Hinako is the first to ask but—

"OUT OF OUR WAAAAAYYY-!" Yosuke just charged ahead.

"Wha—What the—Whoa!" Hinako is caught off-guard at that.

"OOORRRYYAAAA-!" Yosuke, along with Wu Kong, jumped towards Belial.

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow! _

"_Grooowwwaarrghh-! You-! Insignificant mortal! GROOOAAAARR!"_

_*****Gomorrah Fire*****_

_*****ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!*****_

"Whoa!" Yosuke covered himself.

"Yosuke!" Hiro activated the summoning app. "Lucifer, now!"

"Huaarrgh!"

_*Infinity*_

Yosuke is protected by the impregnable barrier.

"Gr, whew, thanks!" He said.

"Hm, Mahakala!" Minato summoned his demon.

"Grooaarr!"

_*Brave Blade*_

_SLAAAASH-! _

"_Groooaaarr! More humans, grr, now YOU SHALL ALL BURN-!"_

_*****Gomorrah Fire*****_

_*****ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEE—!*****_

_*****ABLAAAAAAZZZZEEEE-!*****_

An inferno has just been unleashed.

"Whoa!"

"Gah!" "Airi!" Hinako, Airi and Jungo took cover but it was a little unnecessary as the Infinity barrier protected them.

Jungo is holding Airi tightly as in to make sure she doesn't get touched by the fire.

"Are you alright, Airi?"

"Hm, I'm fine, but…"

"Lucifer, now!" Hiro said.

"Huaarrgh-!"

_***Maragidyne*** _

_**Ablaaaze, Ablaaaaaazee-! **_

"Hey, don't use fire, Kageyama! You'll just give him more food for recovery!" Yosuke said.

"No, it's okay." Minato assured.

"Eh?"

"Ahh." At the side, Lisa is floating above a magic circle that is emanating on the ground.

"She just nulled his ability to absorb fire." Minato explained.

"Huh? O-Oh, I-I see."

"Then adding to that…"

"Ah!"

_Flaaash-! _

Lisa just summoned a pillar of light from where Belial is standing.

**_***ABLLAAAAAAAAAZZZEEE-!***_**

"_Grooaaaarrr-!" _All of the fires around Belial became very strong due to the pillar of light giving more intense heat, searing Belial all over. _"Grrraarrgghh-! You! You are a follower of Beldr… Why are you—Ah, I see! Ha ha! Very well, but this is not over! Beldr will rise from the dead… as long as I have this!" _A crimson colored orb appeared before the gang.

"Huh? What is… that?" Hinako asked. She's still sitting on the ground, taking cover from all the chaos.

"Are you alright?" Hiro tended to her.

"Oh, Hiro—Wait, what are you doing here? And who are these guys?" She said pointing at Yosuke and Minato.

"It's a long story. Anyway—"

"_Hahahaha! I will not go down in silence! I will-!"_

"Shut up!"

_Sliiiccee-! _

Yosuke, annoyed at Belial's words, just used a skill of Wu Kong, "Tempest Slash", and destroyed the orb that is floating.

"_Haha, it's useless even if you destroy it! The Crimson Gem has been activated, no one can-!"_

_*****ABLLLAAAAZZZEEE-!*****_

"_Groooaarrr!"_ Suddenly, blue flames burst out of the ground where Belial is standing. Hiro's hand is glowing.

"Huh? Hiro, your hand…" Hinako said.

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

""Hm?""

Everyone turned to him.

"Hm, what do you know. It seems the Dragon Stream is still responding to me." Hiro said as his hand glowed brighter.

"_Rooaaarr!" _

A blue, specter-like dragon appeared behind him as blue flames surrounded him.

"Shakko, huh? So that's your name? Hm, good to see you." Hiro greeted the dragon behind him.

"_Rooaaarr!"_

"Now, let's finish this!" Hiro, with a clenched fist, charged forward with the dragon following.

"_Rooaaarr!"_

"The Dragon Stream was able to beat Mizar pretty easily, now let's see how it does on YOU!"

"_Roooaaarr!" _Shakko, the Dragon Stream, rose above Belial… above the tower… and…

**_FLAAAAASSSHH-!_**

At the sky above, light is emanating, a sight to behold here in Osaka.

"Whoa, what is that!?" Hinako asked.

"Hey, Hiro, what are you doing, showing off like that!?" Airi said half-joking.

"Hiro." Jungo said. He's still keeping Airi from dange by staying beside her and holding her in case he has to get her out of harm's reach.

"Now, destroy him!" Hiro said pointing at Belial.

"_Rooaaarr," _Shakko turned its attention below… to Belial._ "ROOOOAAAAAARRR!" _Then it descended in a quick pace towards its target, like a firework that is coming from above and it's about to hit the ground…!

"Heads up." Hiro said calmly.

"WHOA!" Hinako ducked.

"GYAAH!" Airi ducked.

"Hm." Jungo simply sat beside Airi. And then…

"Whoa, Kageyama, what are you—"

"Take cover!" Minato said pushing Yosuke to the side.

"Wh-WHOOOAAA-!"

_**FLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHH-!**_

_*****BOOOOOOMMM-!*****_

_*****BOOOMMMM-!*****_

_*****BOOOOOMMMMM-!*****_

A large display of light is illuminating the area, the clouds became clear, the atmosphere became normal again. Belial is defeated…

"_Groooaaarr!" _He disappeared into the blue flames that consumed him.

"_Roooaarr._" Shakko is dismissed.

Hiro's hand stopped glowing.

Lisa approached him. "Amaizing, master. You defeated another one of the Bels."

"Hm, yeah."

"Hm? Master?" Hinako asked.

"Hm? Is it over?" Airi asked as she and Jungo turned their eyes to Hiro once more. The light that burst out when Shakko crashed to the ground is about to disappear as well.

_Clap, clap, clap._

"Well done, Shining One." It seems Alcor has appeared.

"""Huh?"""

Hinako, Airi and Jungo turned to him.

"""Alcor!?"""

"Hello, humans." He said smiling at them.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Survivor 2: Break Record**

**Chapter 4: Reunion With Former Allies**

…Osaka, in front of Tsuutenkaku tower…

"Huh." Hiro is opening and closing his hand that glowed earlier when the Dragon Stream responded to him. It's only a theory but it would seem that the Dragon Stream has also retained its memories during those days of crisis and strife, and it has decided to aid Hiro since he and Yamato are the only ones who were able to actually come in contact with it directly and thus, perhaps it became "fond" of those who actually use it and last time, Hiro used it to empower the terminal to get to Polaris, with it becoming shorter than what its size is right now.

"Alcor, it's… it's you!" Hinako said recognizing Alcor.

"Hello, humans." He said smiling at them.

"Alcor, it's about time you show up." Yosuke said dusting himself. He and Minato were taking cover at the side when the Dragon Stream, Shakko, descended from above and finished off Belial.

"It would seem you defeated another one of the Bels. Congratulations, Shining One."

"Hm, well, I had help from… a supernatural being."

"Ah, yes, it would seem that the Dragon Stream that the Hotsuin clan has strived for is still active and it has decided to lend you its power."

"Why is that?"

"I am not certain, it seems to retain its recollection of events during the calamity and since you used it last time, it would seem it has bonded with you."

"…? Bonded?"

"Never mind about that!" Airi decided to say something since she has been confused ever since Hiro and the others showed up. She then approached Hiro. "Hiro, what's going on? You just defeated that asshole of a demon and then that dragon thingy showed up and…"

"Whoa, calm down, Airi. Hiro seems to be surprised as you are. But anyway, YOOO-! It's good to see you again, Hiro!" Hinako seems to be the first to express delight in seeing her friends again.

Hiro smiled at this. "Yeah, it's been a while. So you guys… remember?"

"Yeah, I remember everything. Ever since Nicaea returned, everyone remembered. Well, except…"

"Let me guess… Some people do not remember Yamato?"

"Huh? How did you… So you don't—Wait, just you asking about Yamato means you remember him. Right, sorry about that."

"Do you… remember him?"

"Of course I do. But those JPs guys do not know what I was talking about when I mentioned Yamato's name. Although, some of them may remember… Makoto is missing and Otome and the rest are scattered throughout the city."

"I have treated Makoto Sako and the rest of the JPs people who were being controlled by one of the Bels, you need not feel concern about them." Alcor assured.

"Huh? What do you—"

"Arrrghh-! I don't get this at all! First those guys said they don't know anyone by name Yamato within their ranks and now demons are everywhere!" Airi said expressing confusion and frustration in all the events that have happened so far.

"Whoa, take it easy there, young girl. We're pretty much confused as you are. I know how it is for a middle-schooler but..."

"Huh? M… Middle-schooler…?" Airi is expressing a mysterious expression towards Yosuke.

"Yeah, I mean, we got dragged into this whole mess ourselves and—Huh?" She slowly approached him. "…? What's up?"

"Did you… Did you just…?"

"…? Did I just what?"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A MIDDLE-SCHOOLER!?"

"Huh? Wha—GAAAHH-!" Yosuke got hit—kicked on his left knee—pretty bad.

"Who do you think you are!? I'm in high school! I have a summoning app! How dare you call me a middle-schooler!?"

"Huh? Dude—You didn't have to kick me so hard! Ow, geez." Yosuke said trying to ease the pain to no avail. He's touching his knee while jumping a little to the side in order to support himself. He sat there for a while.

"Are you okay?" Minato tended to him.

"Of course I'm not okay! That brat just gave me a broken joint!"

"B-Brat!? H-How dare you! I—" Airi was about to unleash more of her wrath but…

_Chop! _

"Hmgnhph," She got chopped by Hinako's side hand.

"_Sigh, _sorry about that. Hey, is your friend okay?" Hinako asked Minato.

"I think so."

"No, I'm not okay!" Yosuke said frustrated.

"Hiro." Jungo approached Hiro. "I'm glad to see you again."

"…" Hiro smiled. "Same here."

"Hm, here, why don't you have this?" He offered a chawanmushi.

Hiro remembered the times he offered it to various people. "Huh, you haven't changed at all, do you?" Hiro accepted the gift nonetheless.

"Can I have some too?" Minato asked.

"Gurgh, gah, yeah, me too. I'm kinda hungry. And it might help me forget about this pain on my knee, gr, ow." Yosuke said.

"Hm, sure." Jungo offered both of them a chawanmushi.

"So, Hiro, you're gonna introduce us to your friends?" Hinako said gesturing towards Yosuke and Minato.

"Hm." Hiro nodded.

…Later…

"Wow, that's quite a story… You're saying those two are from another world?" Hinako asked.

Hiro, with Alcor providing additional information, explained the situation so far.

"Yeah. And Alcor said that he brought them here so that they may help us." Hiro said.

"Hm, well, if it's Alcor here… Oh, good to see you, by the way, I thought you were dead the last we fought you."

"Haha, indeed, my fate was left at the hands of Fate itself and it seems I have been entrusted to walk the path you are all walking at this point in time." Alcor said.

"Huh, yeah, about that. Would you mind explaining to us in great detail?"

"Yeah. I'm confused about all of this. First of all, what exactly are we up against? And how do we kick their asses?" Airi asked.

"Airi, would you shut up for at least a minute?"

"Wh-What!? S-Stupid Hina!"

"What was it you were about to say, Alcor?" Jungo asked.

"J-Jungo, not you too!"

"Quiet. Go ahead, Alcor." Hinako said apprehending Airi by dragging her to the side with just her hand pulling her by the head.

"Very well. Listen to me, humans. As you all know, after you all received my technology once again, a new ordeal has been thrust into all of you."

"Huh, from what I can tell from your story, it seems like this app will only function when something wrong is going on." Yosuke said.

"It seems so." Minato nodded in agreement.

"Haha, indeed. Demons are only charms I can give to humans as compensation for the benefit of their infinite possibilities."

"Huh? What—Actually, forget it, you're always saying something that doesn't make sense in my brain." Yosuke said.

"Keep going, Alcor." Hiro said giving Alcor the permission to continue explaining.

"Very well. There isn't much time left and you all need to get some rest. As you all heard from Belial, Beldr, lord of vampires, will soon return."

"Ah, my former master seems to have left a piece of him before disappearing in order to preserve his existence." Lisa said. She has been standing beside Hiro for a while.

"By the way, Hiro, who is that?" Hinako finally asked for her identity. The others have been wary about her for a while since she is a complete stranger to them and both Yosuke and Minato have already introduced themselves while she has not yet.

"This is…"

…Later…

"…and that's how it goes." Hiro explained how Lisa came to serve them—as Hiro's disciple—and how she has led the group here.

"Huh, wow, you got a loli beauty following you around." Hinako said.

"…you tell me." Yosuke murmured.

"Hm." …Minato raised one clenched fist behind Yosuke.

"Huh? Whoa—Hey, not so fast!" Yosuke saw through this and another brawl started.

"Anyway, Lisa will be our ally and she will help us with our struggle with the Bels." Hiro said.

"Hello, I hope I can be of use to everyone." She said bowing politely to everyone like a good girl following orders from a master.

"Hm, so you're a vampire?" Airi asked.

"Vampire… Vampire… Then you're not human?" Jungo asked.

"Hey, isn't that a rather rude question? Come on, guys, she said she would help us and she said she's only half-vampire, which is kinda cool." Hinako said.

"Hm, just stay close to me." Hiro said patting Lisa on the head.

"Hm," To which she just took a step back to get behind Hiro and follow him should they go somewhere else.

"So, Hiro, you defeated two of the Bels, eh? Good going there! You're just as strong as you were when we were rocking back in the days." Hinako said.

"Hm, perhaps, I got my demons back. Did you guys…?" Hiro showed his demons on his phone.

"Yeah, I got my demons back too. Hm, I kinda miss them." Hinako said showing her own demons in her cell.

"Yeah, I got mine too." Airi and Jungo did the same.

"They're our friends too, so they wouldn't leave us." Jungo said.

"So anyway, Alcor, what was it you were going to say?" Hiro beckoned for Alcor to continue.

"Hm, very well. That crimson orb that Belial summoned… It was the "piece" of Beldr that was left behind. And thus, he continues to come to be as we speak, even though his flesh was obliterated by the Shining One earlier." Alcor said.

"Hiro beat him single-handedly?" Jungo asked impressed at Hiro's feat.

"Yes. Though I…"

"I did it with this." Hiro said showing the mistletoe, Devil's Fuge, on his hand.

"…? What's that? Mistletoe?"

"It's the Devil's Fuge."

"""…? Devil's Fuge?"""

Airi, Jungo and Hinako asked.

…Later…

"Wow, you defeated that Beldr guy with just a mistletoe. Heh, just goes to show you that we can beat demons without even using a nuclear weapon." Hinako said.

"Hm, but when you think about it, we don't know anything about demons, do we?" Airi said.

"Hm, yeah, we didn't know that we can beat the lord of vampires by just using a mistletoe."

"It doesn't matter. We'll find out something eventually." Jungo said.

"Yeah, we cannot know unless we try—Oh, and of course, trying and daring are different things." Yosuke said.

"Hm." Minato nodded in agreement.

"Just as we speak, Beldr will soon arrive in this world. And it is very possible that he will hunt you down, Shining One." Alcor said.

"Huh, no surprise there." …Hiro formed a smug expression. "But I'm eager to give him a warm reception."

"Huh, yeah, sure. But… That mistletoe is going to work again, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course. But before that, there is a matter regarding the Osaka branch… I believe it has been invaded with Belial's followers." Alcor said.

"We—Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that." Hinako said.

"Yeah, we just came here to kick that Belial guy's ass but then we gotta return to the branch and—"

"Before that," Hiro cut off Airi. "How come you guys are here?" He asked Airi and Jungo. "You guys are living in Nagoya, right…?"

"Hm? Nagoya?" Yosuke asked.

"Ah, they're the people you helped out during your…" Minato recalled Hiro's story but decided that this is not the proper time to discuss about it. "Actually, never mind." He said shrugging off the topic.

"Oh, we were just on our way to Hina's house but then we received Nicaea's message about it coming back and…" Airi said.

"Then we got our memories back. And then the demons came and some people wearing black cloaks attacked the Osaka branch." Jungo continued.

"Yup, and then, we saw you guys. We saw these pack of demons marching and that guy, Belial, was leading them. We thought of getting rid of their leader and then we ran into you guys. Huh, I was so surprised that you guys are from another world though." Hinako explained further and told the last part to Yosuke and Minato. "But geez, we were taken by surprise when we saw that Belial guy becomes Yamato."

"Ah, yes, Belial has the ability to mimic the appearance of a human. But do not be fooled by that." Alcor said. "Those demons you saw are most likely marching towards the JPs branch here in Osaka. The people there are also being attacked by the followers of Belial who have been ordered by their master to serve Beldr. They are most likely being aided by the demons who are marching there."

"…! Th-Then we cannot just stand here! Sorry, but I have to go now!" Hinako said eager to go back to the Osaka branch.

"H-Hey, wait! Hiro is here, so…" Airi said.

"Oh, right. With Hiro on our side—Yeah, now that's an idea, Airi!"

"Hm, Hiro is a good guy. He saved us before." Jungo said.

"Wow, you're pretty popular, man." Yosuke said.

"Hm, so where's the Osaka branch?" Minato asked.

"Hm, looks like we'll be fighting together again." Hiro said smiling at his friends who smiled back at him.

"Hm, yeah, let's kick ass, Hiro!" Airi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll go way back!" Hinako said cheerfully.

"Hm, our friends are in trouble. We better get going." Jungo said.

"Hm, very well. I shall gather more information in the meantime. I wish you all good luck, humans." Alcor said disappearing.

"Whoa, he disappeared again." Yosuke said.

"We shall meet him again." Lisa said.

"Huh, yeah. I guess we will. Well, come on. Time for us to go crazy again!" Yosuke becomes excited and he decided to become crazy again. "Alright, LET's GO!"

"""YEAAHH-!"""

Everyone else decided to go through about this going crazy like a moron and they ran towards the Osaka branch.

…At the Osaka Branch…

…A riot is taking place. Or to be more precise, the followers of Belial, being accompanied by demons, are attacking the diet building that belongs to JPs.

"Take them out!"

"For lord Beldr!"

"The holy flames shall take you all!"

…It seems the people defending the diet building are being pushed to the edge as they are being overpowered and overwhelmed by the attackers.

"Tch, don't let them get through the barricades!" …Ronaldo Kuriki seems to be the leader of the defenders.

"B-But, Ronaldo! We can't last for much longer!" One civilian with the summoning app said.

"Tch." Ronaldo grunted at this worse situation.

"Let me help!" …It seems Otome is here too.

"Hmph, weaklings. I'll get them all." And Keita is here too.

"Gr, you guys are our strongest defense, don't get careless out there!" Ronaldo said to them. "Especially you, Keita!"

"Tch, whatever."

"Here they come! Ahhrrgh, go, Sarasvati! Kazfiel!" Otome summoned two demons.

"Hmph, pathetic weaklings, I'll crush you all. Go, Zaou-Gongen!" Keita summoned his demon.

"There's no choice here, here I go, Hagen!" Ronaldo summoned his demon.

"Hrraarrgh!"

"Groooaarr!"

"Huaargh!" The demons of the three main assets of the defensive group gathered together.

"""Go, attack!"""

They all commanded their demons to attack.

_***Megidolaon***_

_***Mabufudyne***_

_***Deathbound*** _

Hagen is the first to decimate the attacking demons with Megidolaon, and then Kazfiel sent a wave of ice using Mabufudyne. Zaou-Gongen pushed back the other attacking demons with brute force.

"Tch, there's still coming. But I'll crush them all." Keita said.

"Don't get reckless! Stay on the defensive position!" Ronaldo ordered.

"Come on, guys, they're not done yet too!" Otome said. "Sarasvati, heal the other demons."

"Hm," Sarasvati complied with the command.

_***Prayer***_

The demons of the other civilians are healed.

"Whoa, thank you, JPs doctor."

The others felt relieved as well with their demons being on tough conditions.

"Whew." Otome sighed in relief.

"Don't get relaxed just yet. There's still more to come. So save your energy." Keita said.

"Ah, yeah."

"You're the only one who can heal our people, so don't exhaust yourself, Yanagiya." Ronaldo said.

"_huff, _roger." Otome becomes exhausted since she just used a lot of skills. Using a demon can also exhaust the summoner as it is like being one with your demons as in everything they may feel may also be felt by their summoners. 'I better stay out of the fight for a while.'

"Now, Keita!"

"I know that! Go, Zaou-Gongen, CRUSH THEM ALL!" Keita ordered his demon to unleash its wrath to the attacking cult.

"Groooaaarr!"

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! _

A lot of demons are destroyed by a force that passed them.

"I'm not done yet, come you, fuckers!" Keita mocked the cult.

"Alright, now push them back!"

"""YES SIR!"""

At Ronaldo's command, all of the civilians came charging at the cult.

_*Boom-!* *Boom-!* *BOOOM!* _

_*Blaaaaaasst-!* *BLAAAST-!* _

Explosions can be heard all over the area, and demons firing attacks at one another can be seen.

"Don't exhaust yourselves, everyone! I can't heal all of you if I get too much patients!" Otome said to everyone.

…At the cult's side…

"Bring out the harbinger of our triumph."

"Yes, father." The other cultists followed the head cultist's order.

They all gather in a circle. And then…

They begun chanting some sort of strange chanting in which the language is that of demons.

_Chant…_

_Chant….._

_Chant…_

_Chant…! _

"""_Let the sounds of doom echo into the ears of these foolish mortals and let the cleansing begin-!"""_

_Flaaaashhh…!_

A magic circle glowed at the gathered cultists who are on a circle formation.

_Flaaash, flaaash, flaaaash-! _

The circle glowed brighter.

_FLAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH-! _

A pillar of light emanated from it and as the light slowly vanishes, an entity is floating above the circle that is slowly fading.

"_In the name of my master, all of you shall lament in your predetermined fates and the ultimate fates that await you!" _The grim reaper, Death, declared. **(Note: This Death is the one from the Castlevania series but he has a different master here.)**

"What is that?" One civilian asked. Everyone else is making sure that they keep their distances.

"Hey, I know that! It's the grim reaper from the tales that say that he serves the one who holds the item that can summon him!"

"And not only that, it is said that he's the one who governs the gateway between life and death itself."

Two civilians offered information as everyone is stepping back from the entity.

"Tch, I don't care what it is, you're going down! Hyaagh!" Keita decided to attack regardless of its backstory. "Get him, Zaou-Gongen!"

"Hooaaargh!" Keita's demon charged for an attack.

"_Hmph, ignorant mortal, I shall feast on your soul tonight! Grooooaaaarrr-!" _

_*Claaash-!* _

Death clashed with Zaou-Gongen's attack.

"_Grooaarr!" _

_*Clash!* _

Then breaking up with the clash, Death rose above.

"_Groooaaaarr!" _

_*Vorpal Blade*_

_Slash, slash, slash, slaash! _

A lot of slashes is sent towards Zaou-Gongen!

"Groooaaarr-!"

Zaou-Gongen desperately tried to block all of the attacks but all of them are real and deadly.

_Slaaashhh-! _

"Grooaarr!"

That last attack broke through Zaou-Gongen's defense.

"Zaou-Gongen!" Keita exclaimed.

"Tch, Hagen, provide cover!" Ronaldo commanded of his demon.

"Huaargh!"

Hagen charged towards Death from above.

"_Groooaarr, mortals using the forbidden arts of summoning the lesser darkness, ahrgh, humans, you shall pay for your arrogance! Groooaaarr!"_

_*Vorpal Blade*_

_Slash, slash, slash, slash-! _

A wave of slashes is sent towards Hagen who tried to block all of the attacks with its own blade.

"Huaargh-!"

Breaking through Death's wave of attacks, Hagen swung an attack towards the grim reaper.

_*Claaash!* *Clash!*_

Both clashed with their respective weapons.

_*Claaash-!* _

Breaking off from the clash, Death prepares for another wave of attacks.

"_Groooaaarr, take this, let time itself stop in your eyes as death approaches!"_

*_Tempest Slash*_

_*CLLAAAASSHHH-!*_

Death's movement was instant so Ronaldo's demon was almost caught off-guard.

"Hagen, step back, he's powerful!" Ronaldo said knowing when to back down. His demon complied with the order. 'Tch, he's powerful. If only we have more capable people in our group.'

"Ronaldo, the cult!"

"What!?" Otome alarmed him of the cultists' actions. They seem to be going for an attack as they all gathered together and using their summoning apps.

"""For lord Beldr!"""

They all summon demons that are evil in their appearances, Vritra and a lot of Loas.

"Groooaaarr!"

"Groooaaarrr!"

"Grooaaarr!"

"Ronaldo, we-we're going to be outmatched!" One civilian said.

"Gr," Ronaldo grunted in frustration.

"_Grr, lower your guard and death is just lurking in the corner," _Death took the opportunity to sneak beside Hagen.

"Ah—Oh no! Hagen, look out!"

"_Groooarr, death awaits you, GROOOAAARR!" _

Death is about to kill Hagen.

"""Groooaaarr!"""

And the demons of the cult attacked altogether.

"Oh shit." Keita said.

"Ah, everybody RUN!" All of the civilians on the front lines decided to run.

"Hey, wait! Come back! We still have to fight!" Ronaldo said. No one paid attention to him though. "Gr, damn it." Turning back to the battle. "Hagen!"

"_Goodbye, see you in the next life. Grooaarr!_"

Death is about to kill Hagen with its scythe…

"…_I don't think so. Lucifer!"_

A voice said.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"Huh?" Ronaldo, Keita and Otome were taken by surprise there.

_*Infinity*_

Death's attack became ineffective as an impregnable barrier protected Hagen.

"_Wh-What? What is the meaning of this!?"_

"_Death may lurk in the corner, unnoticed too. Right?"_

"_Wh-What?" _Turning to his right… Death finds himself staring into the eyes of Hiro. _"Wha…"_

"Hmph." Hiro has a smug face. And then… "Die."

_*****ABLAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!*****_

Blue flames burst out of the ground like a pillar and it incinerated Death.

"_Groooaaarrr!"_

_POW! _

Then Hiro, using a skill of his demon, punched him to the face.

"_Groooaaarr!" _

"Shakko, finish him off!" Hiro said to the Dragon Stream.

"_Roooaaarr!" _

The blue flames formed into a dragon-like appearance.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Hiro?" Ronaldo, Keita and Otome gazed their eyes on Hiro. "Hiro, is that…" Otome smiled radiantly at the sight of their former leader, perhaps a leader once more.

"Hiro? Is that you?" Keita asked.

"Hiro? Hiro!" Ronaldo called out to him in delight.

"Heeeyy-! Sorry we're late!" Hinako's voice is heard from afar.

"""Huh?""" Keita, Ronaldo and Otome turned to their left. There, they see Hinako and the rest running to their aid.

"Heey! We got here as fast as we can!" Airi said.

"We're coming to save you!" Jungo said.

"Everyone!" Otome is delighted to see everyone.

"Everyone. Hm, alright. The tides have turned!" Ronaldo said in triumph.

"Hm, what took you guys so long?" Keita said smirking.

"_huff, _sorry, we have to—Wait, forget about that! We have to teach these punks a lesson!" Hinako said focusing on the cult. She brought out her cell to prepare for battle.

"Yeah! They think they can do whatever they want, let's get them!" Airi said doing the same.

"Hm, let's go, together we'll defeat them." Jungo said.

"Heey! Kageyama!" Yosuke and Minato went to Hiro.

"Hm? Who are they?" Keita asked.

"Long story short, we found new allies. Anyway, leave that walking-skeleton to them!" Hinako said. "Lisa, help us out, will you!?"

"…? Lisa?"

_Flaash! _

"Whoa!" Keita is taken by surprise as a pillar of light appeared in front of them. Lisa is seen floating as it vanished.

"Very well." Lisa opened her cape.

_*Hellfire* _

_**Ablaaaaaze, Ablaaaaaazeee, Ablaaaaazeee-! **_

Intense flames incinerated the demons of the cult.

"Wh-What!? How could they be so powerful…!?" One of the cultists lamented their fates now.

"You bastards are going to pay for all the damages you have done, let's go, everyone!" Ronaldo gathered everyone and ordered for an attack.

"""YEAAAAHHH-!"""

"Hmph, alright, some loli will not get the better excitement of this battle." Keita said not wanting to be beaten by Lisa in terms of power.

"Now, let us rid of them." Lisa said closing her cape.

_Flaaaash! _

She disappeared in the pillar of light that appeared out of the ground.

_Flaaaasshhh-! _

Then appearing beside the group and the opening her cape,

_*Hellfire*_

_**Ablaaaazee, Ablaaaze, Ablaaaze-! **_

Another wave of flames decimated the cultists' demons.

"Alright, time to kick ass!"

"Yeah!"

"Heh heh, this is fun!" Hinako, Airi and Otome said as they all gather their demons for an attack.

"Alright, now, let's push them back!"

"Hm! Roger!"

"Whatever." Ronaldo, Jungo and Keita gathered their own demons.

_*****BOOOM!*** **_

_*****BOOOM!*****_

_*****BOOOOOM!*****_

The group managed to push back the cult. With no more demons to come to their aid, the cultists decided to run away.

"Curse it, come, they're too brave for us!"

"You will pay for this! You will regret this!"

"Hey, wait up!"

All of them fled in terror. Now all that is left is…

"_Grooaar, you mortals will pay…_" A heavily injured Death said trying to get away but…

"Yeah, whatever walking-skeleton-freak, bring it on! OOORRRYAAA-!" Yosuke charged for an attack along with Wu Kong.

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow!_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"Mahakala!" Minato commanded for his demon to attack.

_*Tempest Slash*_

_SLLAAAAASSHHH-!_

An instant slash split Death into half.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"Yoshitsune, rip 'em up." HIro said with a smug face(perhaps evil face) as he just summoned his new demon that he got before coming here.

"Huaahrgh!"

_*Hassou Tobi*_

_Slash, slash, slash, slash, slash, slaash…! _

Multi-slashes came from all sort of directions from Death's perspective and he is ripped apart into tiny pieces.

"_Groooaaarr!" _

He agonized in pain until…

_Snap! _

_*****ABLAAAAAZZZEEE-!*****_

"_Rooooaaarr!" _

With Hiro's snap of finger as a signal, Shakko emerged from the ground and it incinerated Death, finishing him off.

"_Groooaaaaarrr-! Mortals, I will not forget your face. Unfortunately for you, as long as my master exists in this realm, I shall return from the grave."_

"Is that so? Well, alright, tell him this message then, if he wishes to be humiliated again, I welcome him to try again." Hiro said smirking evilly.

"_GROOOOAAAARR!"_

With that message in mind, Death turned into dust, but he will surely return as he said.

"_Roooaaaarr!"_

Shakko is dismissed.

"Wow, that pretty much burned him up." Yosuke said.

"Hm, but he will return." Minato said.

"That's what he said, right? So I guess… We'll fight him again."

"""Hiro!"""

Hiro's friends gathered around him. Then…

_Clap, clap, clap…_

"Well done, humans. You have bested the right-hand man of the lord of vampires." Alcor appeared and congratulated everyone.

"""Alcor!?"""

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil Survivor 2: Break Record**

**Chapter 5: Finishing What Was Started**

...Outside the diet building…

"Hey, guys." Hiro greeted his friends who he doesn't meet for a long time.

"Hiro, what is Alcor…?" Otome is the first to ask about Alcor.

"Ah yes, but perhaps we should discuss this after you all have rested." Alcor said.

Later, inside the diet building…

A celebration is in session. Noises can be heard as everyone, Hiro and his friends, is celebrating the reunion of the champions who fought so hard during the calamity.

"Everyone, cheers for our reunion, and the return of our leader, Hiro!"

"""Yeaahhh-!"""

On Otome's signal, everyone had a toast of their prepared drinks. The conversation became animated as time passed by and everyone having their warm feast.

"You always surprise us, Hiro. Hmph, didn't think you would bring people from another world though." Airi said taking a sip of her drink.

"Hehe, Hiro, it's been a long time." Otome said.

"Hm, yeah. So you guys have remembered… everything? Well, uh, Yamato…" Hiro said bringing up something that made everyone ponder.

"Oh, yeah… …We asked the others but…"

"Hm, yeah, Hotsuin suddenly disappearing and then no one among his people has any recollection of him… or any memories for that matter. Only those who knew him personally like Sako remember him." Ronaldo said.

"Hm, yeah. _Sigh,_ Hina just called us out for a practice session but then Nicaea came back and now we're dragged into something like this. …Just like last time." Airi said having a downcast look.

"Hm, yeah. We don't know why it happened, but it brought all of us back together." Jungo said.

"Hm, yeah. I miss you guys when I remembered everything, haha." Otome said merrily.

"Heh, I just called Joe to stop by. He'll be arriving by the terminal." Ronaldo said.

"Joe?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah—Oh right, Hiro, where are your two friends, Nitta and Daichi? I thought you might be with them instead of being accompanied by some people we don't know."

"_Siip, _hey, don't talk about us as if we're not here." Yosuke said. He's sitting on the seat in-between Alcor's and Minato's. "Speaking of which, you guys can just call those guys, right? You know, you can use the terminal so that they can…"

"…Yeah. I guess I'll call them." Hiro said bringing out his cell.

"Yanagiya, why don't you call Kanno?" Ronaldo suggested to Otome.

"Oh, right. She'll be glad to see Hiro for sure, hehe." Otome said bringing out her cell. _Riing, riing, riing._ "Hello, Fumi? Can you…"

…Later…

"Yo, Hiro!"

""Hiro!""

"Oh, Hiro, you're here. What a surprise."

Joe, Daichi and Io, and Fumi have arrived using the terminal. The only ones who are not here are Makoto and Yamato.

"Guys, you're here." Hiro said merrily.

"Hiro, you bastard-!"

Daichi hugged his best friend, he told him what happened to his house—which Hiro already knows what happened to it—and that both he and Io were so worried about him that they frankly searched all over Tokyo for him.

"Hiro, you're safe. Thank goodness." Io said.

"Io, it's good to see you." Otome said.

"Hey, Io-!" Airi said feeling very joyous at the sight of Io.

"Oh, Otome, Airi…! Everyone, you're here!" Io said in delight.

"Geez, don't scare me like that, Hiro!" Daichi released his best friend.

"Sorry, but believe me, Alcor will explain everything." Hiro said pointing at Alcor.

"Oh, hello, Daichi Shijima." Alcor greeted Daichi.

"Oh, hello there Al—HOLY CRAP! You're… You're… You're alive!?"

"…? You—Ah, oh yes, you have not yet heard what became of my fate after you all defeated me that time."

…Later…

"Wow, so you didn't really… uh… died? As in, you didn't died when we defeated you and—Oh, and Nicaea suddenly returning… I didn't get it first, but it seems like you guys got it before me and Io did."

Alcor explained what has transpired so far. And it seems like Daichi and Io were the last ones to receive Nicaea—had it re-uploaded into their cell phones—and the ones who remembered everything that has happened during the calamity in the last hour.

"Wow, so we're the last ones to remember what has happened…" Io said.

"Why is that, Alcor?" Hiro asked.

"Hm, perhaps they're the ones who do not wish to be involved into something like that again? People… Some people wish to forget everything that has transpired during those dark days. And as such, when your wishes to restore the world was granted, the memories of those days became faint and as such, they did not remembered immediately."

"What? You're saying… They wish to forget about those days and their memories of it became weak because they do not wish to remember it when the world was restored?" Hiro feels a little sad about that.

"It would seem so. They were perhaps the most shocked and most disturbed of the conflict that has befallen you all."

Daichi and Io feels a little guilty about that.

"Um, I'm… sorry." Io said trying to be modest.

"Oh, no, it's not your fault, but… You should at least remember us." Airi said feeling sympathetic.

"Yeah, I mean, I understand you were afraid—especially you, Daichi—and everything had gone to hell that time, but at least do not forget about the times we shared together. I wouldn't forget that." Hinako said feeling the same way as Airi.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I have to apologize too, huh?" Daichi said.

"Hey, come on, man, don't beat yourself to it." Joe said being the most optimistic as usual.

"Hmph, yeah, regrets will only make you weaker. So get over it." Keita said feeling friendly, which is surprisingly not out-of-character of him.

"Yeah, yeah, no need to be so grumpy though." Daichi said getting annoyed at Keita as usual.

"Haha, that's the spirit. Now that's over and done with, I'm rather hungry. Can I have fried chicken?" Joe said suddenly jumping to something funny again.

"H-Hey, that's ruining the mood."

"Can I have some fries?" Hiro raised a requesting hand.

"Gyah!" Daichi felt dumbfounded at that. "You guys are so melodramatic."

"Peewh, hahahaha!" Io felt amused and laughed merrily.

"Haha, now that's just what I need. Alright, I'm hungry too, let's get this party started!"

Everyone had a wonderful feast this evening.

…Later…

Yosuke and Minato are introduced to both Daichi and Io.

"Oh, hello there, um, Hanamura and Arisato." Io said sounding modest to the both of them with a polite bow.

"Oh, wow, she's cute and modest, eh?" Yosuke said nudging at Minato.

"Hm." That's his only response.

"Oh, hey. Alcor said you two are from another world. Is that… true?" Daichi asked in disbelief after he heard about their stories.

"Well, yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Well, me and Arisato, and the little girl there, are helping out Kageyama." Yosuke pointed at Lisa who is drinking… a glass of blood.

"Eh? That… That dashing beauty of a loli? And… she's half-vampire!? I heard about her from Alcor but… She's a vampire!?"

"Half-vampire." Minato corrected.

"Whatever! This is awesome! You're saying she's serving Hiro now!?"

"Yeah. We defeated her and now I got her loyalty and her treatment." Hiro said drinking a glass of strawberry juice.

"Dude, that's… so lucky. Geez, how come all sort of lucky stuff always happen around you!?"

"Haha, she is cute, but… Hiro, you're saying you defeated her and gained her servitude?" Io asked.

"I guess."

"Wow, geez, why didn't you invited us to all the things that have happened so far…?" Daichi wishes that he tagged along with Hiro and the rest when all of these crazy events occurred.

"Sorry. But we didn't had time to tell you guys. Urgent matters beckoned." Hiro said not stopping at feasting at his feast.

"Wow, okaaay… But hey, that's my French fries! Give me that!" Hiro just grabbed Daichi's food and they had a brawl over it.

"Hehehe," And Io felt like laughing merrily at the sight of it.

"Huh, wow, true friends." Yosuke felt touched, but…

"Can I have this?" Minato picked one of his fries.

"Huh? Oh sure, you—Hey, no! That's mine!" They had a brawl themselves.

…Later…

Everyone is gathered now. It's just like old times except two people are not present at the moment. Alcor will be the one filling the position of informer and commanding figure for now.

"Alcor, explain to everyone what is happening." Hiro said.

"Hmhm, I agree. It is time I enlighten you of the truth now." Alcor said.

Everyone is paying attention eagerly.

"Ahem, as you all know… Yamato Hotsuin has disappeared. None of us have knowledge of his whereabouts, but I do have knowledge that he was last seen at Mt. Fuji. The Shining One and the allies that I have gathered have already searched there and found no trace of him, I'm afraid."

"But… Then where is he? I mean, if he's not there, he could be anywhere." Airi said expressing concern over the subject.

"Shh, Airi, shut up. Continue, Alcor." Hinako said.

"Hm," Alcor nodded. "And you all know already that people who are worshipping the Bels will soon invade the branches of JPs that are located in the three cities you all know so well."

"Wait, wait, that's the part that I don't get, what are these Bels? What do they want?" Daichi raised his hand and asked that.

"The Bels are… Hm, perhaps it would be prudent for you to know that the word "Bel" may also mean "King of Demons" or "Demon Lord". As such, the Bels are worshipped by both humans and demons alike. The humans who worship them are referred to as "doomsayers" in your tongue. They sold the infinite potential within them and put all their fates into the demons they worship, hoping it would ease them of the terrible burdens that have befallen them."

"What? You… You're kidding, you're saying humans—those doomsayers think that those demons will save all of us or something? Th-That's bullshit!"

"Hmph, weaklings who always depend on others don't deserve to live. They're just hoping that all of the hardships would not befall on them and they would just think of themselves as kings and queens and do not do any effort at all." Keita said feeling disgusted at that side of humanity.

"Hmph, losers always complain if you ask me. But hey, if you can think about it, it's the greatest way to rid this world of stress and burdens." Fumi said.

"Hm, you're saying the ignorant and the arrogant would eventually destroy one another?" Otome asked feeling a little sad about that.

"Is that so surprising? I mean, look at us, people like us are the only ones who can take responsibility for our actions and make a better future with us acknowledging our own desires and our own stance."

"Hm, I understand what you're saying but… I think you better not say that to people who…" Hinako said feeling sympathetic at the very least to people who are not strong-willed.

"Hehe, I know that. If you guys want to continue living, just take responsibility for your actions and the path will show up eventually."

"Hehe, you're sounding philosophical now, Fumi, hehe." Otome said merrily.

"Haha, I guess so. Scientists can be philosophical about life too, you know."

"Haha, you are all full of high spirits, it makes me feel beautiful emotions." Alcor said feeling delight and optimism at the sight of these champions.

"Anyway, Alcor, you were saying?" Hiro gave him the permission to continue in his explanation.

"Very well. Now then, humans, I don't have much time but I will always give you my support as I always do. Now then, since the Bel, Belial, was defeated this day, it can be concluded that a Bel will likely appear tomorrow. And the one that will appear will be…"

"Beldr, right?" Minato said arriving in the same conclusion as Yosuke, Hiro , Alcor and Lisa.

"""Huh? Beldr?"""

The others have curious faces on that topic.

…Later…

"Ah, I see." Ronaldo said. Alcor, Hiro, Minato, Yosuke and Lisa explained their earlier experiences when all of these crazy events begun. "But I would say, all sort of crazy events seem to always happen around you, Hiro."

"You think so? Huh, you don't know the half of it." Hiro said feeling sarcastic.

"But geez, having defeated that loli freak and gaining her as your servant… Yeah, you're always full of surprises, Hiro." Airi said feeling astonished on all the events that are revolving around Hiro.

"Hey, calling her a "freak" is rather rude, don't you think? So Lisa, how do you feel about all of this exactly?"

"…?" Lisa tilted her head in confusion at Hinako's question. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, Hiro defeated you and no hard feelings whatsoever?"

"No. I do not harbor any ill intent regarding master defeating me." She said turning to Hiro. "And I do believe I have made the right decision in serving him." She said bowing like a butler to Hiro and then she continued drinking her glass of… blood.

"Uh, okay, whatever." Hinako sweat drops at her action. "So anyway, about this Beldr… You're saying as long as the crimson orb—Oh wait, it's been destroyed. By Yosuke, wasn't it?"

"Huh? Uh yeah, I think it was that—"

"He destroyed it." Minato made it a simpler explanation for Yosuke, or at least that's what he intended to do as he thought he's giving Yosuke a favor for doing so.

"…Why did you steal my line?"

"Hm? I did?"

"Grch, whatever." Yosuke felt annoyed and he continued eating his food as in to compensate for the annoyance.

"Hey, pay attention, Hanamura, Alcor is not yet done." Ronaldo said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening." 'And I'm compensating for Arisato's bluntness.' He said not stopping at his feast and all the while, he's listening to Alcor after adding the thought of compensation in his mind.

"Beldr will appear tomorrow at Nagoya. He will likely attack JPs at their branch there." Alcor said.

"By the way, Alcor, why JPs? Why are the Bels targeting them?" Hiro asked to which it made everyone wonder.

"Hm, yeah, they just attacked the Tokyo Branch yes—Oh, wait, it's not very far from yesterday right now." Otome said checking the time on the clock on the wall and it seems yesterday is indeed not very far right now.

"Hm, yes, it's just 1 A.M. in the morning. Yesterday events are not yet very far from where we are." Ronaldo said.

"Hm, yeah, when Clicky called me I was just taking a nice nap, _yaawn, _and here I am, haha." Joe joked.

"Huh, you're telling me. Me and Io were looking for Hiro all over Tokyo. His house was in shambles too when I came." Daichi said.

"Oh, really? Wow, you must have a thorough eye to be able to search all over your hometown."

"Thorough? Dude, more like I have sour eyes now, I'm so sleepy I could fall over now."

"Oh? That's good, mind if I drop in the same bed? I'm sleepy too."

"Gyah! Don't say stuff like that! Now I'm fully awake again!"

"Alcor, is that all you have to say? Everyone seems to be tired from the battler earlier. And it's late already." Minato said reminding everyone of their condition. Everyone is tired and is eager to have some rest.

"_Yaawwn, _yeah, I could use some shuteye." Airi said rubbing her eyes.

"_Yaawn, _yeah, me too." Hinako said rubbing her right eye.

"Hmhm, well then, why don't we call it a night and look forward to our… hehe, looks like we'll be fighting together again." Otome said with a merrily laugh at the thought of everyone fighting together again just like last time.

"Hehe, yes, well then, I'm off to do some research." Fumi said leaving the command room.

"Huh? Hey, Fumi, you're not going to rest?" Daichi asked.

"Hm? No, I just slept earlier."

"Really? Wow, I guess geniuses don't sleep much."

"Huh, look who's talking. Idiots always wake up early in the morning to do some idiotic things."

"H-Hey, what's with that!?"

…Later, at Hiro's room…

Everyone went to their respective rooms(with the exception of Alcor who just disappeared after the meeting) and Hiro is eager to lie down on his bed and get a nice sleep.

"What a day."

_Knock, knock. _

"Master, can I come in?" Lisa's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Huh? Why?"

"It is my duty to be with you. And thus, I have prepared this."

_Flash! _

"Huh?" A coffin has appeared at the side of the room. It came out of nowhere when a pillar of light emanated. It would seem that Lisa summoned it. She went inside.

"I shall be with you and keep an eye on you as I sleep peacefully."

"…You'll watch me while sleeping?"

She shakes her head in denial. "Should danger arise, I shall rise from my resting place as it can give me the signal of danger should it come."

"…The coffin can do that?"

"But of course."

"…" Hiro eyed Lisa, who just tilted her head in doing so, and figured that she must be someone with a moe expression on her stance. "…Fine, but make sure you are in deep slumber."

"…? Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing," Hiro said lying on his bed. "just make sure you get plenty of sleep."

She bowed in a butler-like manner, "As you wish." and proceeded to her coffin. …It then closed by itself.

"…Now that's something you don't see everyday." Hiro commented before falling into deep slumber himself.

…The next day, in front of Nagoya Branch…

"Hm, looks like everything is okay from what I can see." Joe said. Everyone is gathered here to prepare for the coming of Beldr. Hiro and his friends will be fighting together once again and their "contracts" with the "Devil" will come in handy. That "Devil" is none other than Alcor who provided demons as charms for humans to use in this time of unfortunate days.

"Hm, yeah, but Joe, your hometown is the next target for those Bal—I mean, Bels. They will soon arrive here. Oh wait, it's just that Beldr guy, right?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah. Last time we defeated that guy, we use that thing that… Hey, Kageyama, you still have it?" Yosuke asked for the mistletoe that Hiro used to seal away Beldr last time at Mt. Fuji.

"Hm. Here." He showed the Devil's Fuge.

"Hm? What is that?" Airi asked. Everyone else turned their eyes to it.

"Hm, a mistletoe? What is it for?" Fumi asked.

"It's…"

Later…

"Oh, so that's how it works." Hinako said. Hiro, Yosuke and Minato explained of how it was used the last time.

"Hmph, can't believe one mistletoe can bring down one badass demon." Keita said.

"Either way, it might prove to be useful in our battle against the Bel you spoke of." Ronaldo said. "Anyway, we have work to do. Set up the defense perimeter. I'll have our people get enough supplies for everyone."

"Hm, those fanatics will soon attack here according to what that Septentrion, Alcor, said." Fumi said.

"Hmph, I'm eager to fight them. Better not get in my way." Keita said feeling excited on the upcoming battle.

"Well, should we get to work? I'm good at driving so I can deliver some supplies." Daichi said asking for a useful job that may give weight to his shoulders.

"Very well. Joe, you and Daichi deliver the supplies. Leave the driving to him since I know you cannot drive." Ronaldo said.

"Alrighty sir, hehe, looks like we'll be working together again like way back then." Joe said jokingly.

"Geez, you better take this seriously for…"

Joe and Daichi walked away conversing, though Joe seems to be not listening to Daichi.

"I'll get our medics ready. Fumi, will you help us?" Otome asked for Fumi's aid.

"Alright. Let's get going then. I'll get our researchers working right away."

"That would be helpful. And I would like to…"

Fumi and Otome walked away discussing about supplies and medics.

"Alright, the rest of you, try to be ready for the upcoming battle. We will not just fight a Bel demon but also the ones who are following him. Those cultists will be using the summoning app as well so expect it to be a battle of using our demons." Ronaldo said walking away while giving advices and orders to the rest.

…All that is left with nothing to do are Hiro, Yosuke, Lisa and Minato.

"Okaay… There they go. What are we supposed to do?" Yosuke asked.

"I believe we should prepare for the upcoming battle with my former master." Lisa said.

"You're really fine with this, aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Hm, just be ready when the time has come." Minato said leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just going to have a look around."

"Huh? Hm, do you know your way around Nagoya?"

"No."

"…Dude, don't say it so bluntly." Yosuke sweat dropped at Minato's response and decided to accompany him.

Hiro decided to follow them.

"You coming?" He asked Lisa.

She nodded.

"Yes."

"Hm, alright. Let's go."

She nodded again and she followed.

…The day slowly passed by and everyone made sure that all of the defenses are prepared for the upcoming conflict. All the necessary supplies are prepared. Daichi used a truck to deliver supplies in boxes and Joe is overseeing the operation from somewhere above while he would give instructions to Ronaldo's people on what to do with the supplies and all of their summoners should be prepared for the conflict.

Ronaldo discussed what to do with the defense perimeter.

Otome and Fumi are bringing in the medical supplies and the scientists who are following Fumi are researching about the backstory of Beldr through mythologies that were written by wise people.

…The day will soon become the night…

…Later that night, outside the diet building…

"Hm," Joe is on the lookout. He's observing from somewhere high where one can see the skyscrapers of Nagoya. It's dark in the city today. "Hm, Clicky sure has been busy." He means Ronaldo has been busy evacuating the civilians to somewhere safe and how he has been preparing the defense perimeter.

"Hm, Joe, you see anything from up there?" Ronaldo asked from below.

"No, nothing yet. But I would say, Nagoya is kinda scary when there's no people." The lights have been turned off to the nearby neighborhood. That is why Joe is just staring at the skyscrapers that are somewhat providing light in this district. "But where do you think they would come from when they attack?"

"I don't know. But that Bel demon that Alcor mentioned was said to be the lord of vampires. I don't know what that means but be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I'm being protected you know. The Dragon Stream is being channeled by Hiro at the moment."

…At the lab of Fumi…

"Oh, interesting." Fumi said observing the blue fire that is on Hiro's hand. He's using the Dragon Stream to form a barrier at the moment. It seems to be impregnable just like Lucifer's ability of "Infinity". "So the Dragon Stream can be used with someone with the tenacity to use its energy. Hm, the only one I know who is capable of channeling it was the Chief but now it seems Hiro is able to use it now as well. Now why would that be?"

"Good question. Did something happened to you, Hiro? You know, when I wasn't looking and…" Daichi asked about the recent events.

"I don't know, he just got it. I mean, as in when he was near that tower at Osaka, the dragon just… appeared." Yosuke said.

"Hm," Minato nodded in agreement.

"Hm, maybe because it remembers Hiro? Last time it was Hiro who made It smaller. Maybe it bonded with Hiro during that time when he used it." Jungo offered a theory.

"Hm, perhaps. It may have become familiar with Hiro so it chose him, someone it knows quite well. Hm, interesting." Fumi said pondering deeply.

"Hey, don't just brood there. So is that dragon thing gonna protect us or something?" Daichi asked hoping that the Dragon Stream is able to protect everyone.

"It protected us from the Void last time. Maybe I can use it to form a barrier…"

_Ablaaaze._

The blue fire becomes brighter and stronger.

"_Roooaaarr."_

A dragon's head is formed out of the fire.

"W-Wow." Io said amazed.

"W-Whoa, Hiro, what is that…?" Daichi fell on his butt when Hiro summoned Shakko—its head at least.

"Shakko, provide us protection." Hiro said to Shakko.

"_Rooaaarr!" _

_Flaaash, flaaash-! _

The room is filled with bright light.

"Whoa!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Wh-What's going on?" Airi asked covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"Hm, H-Hiro…?" Io is concern for Hiro.

"Hm, there." The blue flame on Hiro's hand disappeared. The light disappeared as well.

"Master, you provided a barrier around the building and the vicinity. Marvelous." Lisa said.

"Hm, yes. There's a barrier here. It protects us from any harmful supernatural element." Fumi said observing the surrounding and she seems to be able to tell that a barrier is summoned despite it not being seen by the naked eye.

"Huh? Really?" Daichi rose up and dusted his butt. "Like, we're gonna be safe or something?"

"This is more powerful than the barrier it was providing when the Void was consuming the world. We should be fine now." Hiro said opening and closing his palm that was lighting fire.

"Hm, yes. We should be fine. We don't have to worry about the cult anymore." Fumi said.

"What? Is that true, Fumi?" Otome asked astonished.

"Positive. But Hiro, as a result of this, you cannot use the Dragon Stream in combat. It cannot act as a barrier and a weapon at the same time, you know."

"Yeah. I know." Hiro said.

"That will be enough. At least all of us are protected." Minato said.

"Yeah, I would say that's a lot better." Yosuke said.

"Huh, yeah. I agree. I feel more safe now, in fact." Daichi said.

"Hm, then we didn't need the defense perimeter after all, huh?" Hinako said.

"Don't be stupid. We cannot use the barrier forever. Hiro needs to rest in order to channel it again if we're going to need it. It won't be here forever so the defense perimeter wasn't a waste as you might think." Fumi said.

"That's true. I can hold it for at least two days, but I may also have to rest should something… happen." Hiro said opening and closing his palm.

"Something? Like… what?" Daichi asked.

"…I may need to rest depending on how much the barrier may hold out when the attack begins. That is…"

_Alarm, alarm, alarm._

The alarm suddenly sounded.

"Huh? Wh-What is…?" Daichi asked looking around wildly.

"Hey, what's that? I don't think I'll like the sound of that." Yosuke said looking around along with everyone else.

"_Everyone, the cult is approaching. Everyone, get over here, NOW!"_ Ronaldo's voice echoed all over the place.

"What!? They're here already!?" Airi asked.

"Hm, looks like it." Jungo said.

"Hmph, about time. I'm eager to fight them. Well then, I'm off." Keita ran off to battle.

"H-Hey, wait a minute, you dumbass! We still don't know how many they are out there!" Daichi yelled to Keita.

"You're right, for once. Come on, Ronaldo will probably yell at us for being late." Fumi said jokingly.

…Outside…

A lot of torches can be seen from afar. Joe can see them from where he is. "Whoa, there sure are a lot of them."

"What? A barrier?" Ronaldo asked.

…Later…

"I see… So the Dragon Stream's barrier is now protecting us. Good going, Hiro." Ronaldo said delighted at the situation so far.

"I won't be able to use it in battle though." Hiro said.

"That may be so, but it's very assuring that our people will be safe."

"Hey, Clicky! Here they come!" Joe yelled from above.

Just like he said, the cult is here. They have surrounded the diet building. They cannot enter though as the barrier prevents them from entering.

"Calm down, Joe! The Dragon Stream's barrier should be able to protect us. We can attack them from here!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, Hiro is channeling the barrier for the moment. Last time it was used to prevent the fast approach of the Void but now we can use it to defend ourselves. Get ready! All of you, prepare for battle!" Ronaldo said to his people.

"""YES SIR!"""

All of the civilians that have been gathered by Ronaldo brought all their cell phones out and are stationed at their respective positions. A lot of tables, chairs and other wooden objects have been set up here as barricade. They can also be used for long range attacks wherein the enemy might have a hard time dealing with them when they attack, like right now.

"Alright, whatever you guys do, don't step outside the barrier, got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Joe, give the signal!" Ronaldo said running back inside the diet building.

"Alright." Joe picked up a signal gun that is loaded with a firework signal. He pointed above. "Here goes nothing…" He said plugging his left ear. "BANG!"

_*BANG!*_

_*Boom!*_

The firework's signal is too bright now. Anyone around the vicinity should be able to see this.

…Inside the diet building…

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Ronaldo said to everyone as he keeps running.

"Alright, let's go!"

"""YEAH-!"""

"Fumi, turn the power back on." Otome said about to plug on the power supply.

"Alright." Fumi reactivated the power generator. "There."

"Alright." And Otome got the power back. All the lights came back.

…Outside…

Including that of the lights in the vicinity.

"Whoa, hey, the power is back!" Daichi said feeling more better with the lights on.

"Alright, time to go crazy!" Yosuke said getting excited at this heat of the moment.

"Hey, you guys can see it now, right!?" Joe yelled from above.

"Joe!" Ronaldo arrives.

"Huh? Whoa, Clicky, you came here."

Ronaldo comes to Joe's side from where they can see the entire area. He picked up a megaphone. "Listen up, you people are worshipping a demon and you're wishing to attack us because you wish to prove your loyalty to It, right? Turn back now, why would you waste your lives worshipping that abomination!?" He's giving the cult a chance to turn back.

"Why you! How dare you say that to our lord Beldr! Unforgiveable!"

"""Unforgiveable! Unforgiveable! Unforgiveable!"""

The cultists said raising a hand as they say that.

"Geez, these guys are too noisy." Yosuke said plugging his ears due to the loud shouting of the cultists.

"Hmph, we're wasting time talking to them." Keita said.

"Hm," Jungo nodded in agreement. "They're not willing to listen."

"Attack them all for Lord Beldr!" The cultist leader said pointing at the gang as a signal for the other cultists to attack.

"""For Lord Beldr!"""

They all summoned all sort of wicked looking demons.

That was the sign that the gang has been waiting for.

"Hmph, I've been waiting for this." Keita summoned his demons.

"Hm, we will defeat them together." Jungo summoned his.

"Yeah, you punks are going down!" Airi summoned hers.

"I'll help out too!" Hinako does the same.

"Alright, let's go guys!" Yosuke said holding his cell.

"Alright, let's go!"

"Hm!" Daichi and Io said. Everyone pointed their cell phones to the cult.

"Hm, alright, let's go!" Hiro said holding his cell.

_Flaash, flaash, flaash! _

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Huaaarrgh-!"_

Demons have been summoned. Both sides have their demons ready now.

"For Lord Beldr!"

"""For Lord Beldr!"""

"""_Grooaaaarr!"""_

All of the cultists' demons attacked altogether.

The barrier of the Dragon Stream prevented them from coming near the gang and the diet building however.

"Alright, you had your chance to turn away but you threw it away, now, everyone, ATTACK!" Ronaldo said through the megaphone.

"Alright, let's go, Orcus!" Joe summoned his demon, Orcus.

"Come, Hagen!" Ronaldo summoned Hagen.

…Meanwhile, below…

"Alright, LET's GOOOO-!" Yosuke is the first to charge towards the enemy. Minato followed behind.

"Hm,"

_Flaaash! _

Lisa disappeared as a pillar of light emanated from the ground.

"Hyaaah!" Hinako charged.

"Huaaah!"

"Hm,"

"You're going down!"

Airi, Jungo and Keita charged altogether along with their demons.

**_***BOOOOMMM-!***_**

**_***BOOOOOOOMMM-!***_**

_Flaaaaasshhh-!_

A fierce battle ensued. The gang is able to push back the demons of the cultists, with the Dragon Stream protecting everyone, they didn't had much to worry about being beaten up and them being overpowered.

"Yeah, come on, come on, give us a good thrill!" Airi said feeling confident as she continues her attacks. "Keep going at them, Cait Sith!"

"Yeah, Lilim, provide cover!" Hinako's demon joined forces with Airi's demon.

_*Clash!* _

_*Clash!*_

_Slaash, slaaash! _

_SLAAASH-! _

"Berserker, annihilate them!" Keita commanded of his demon.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

_Slaaash! SLAAASH-! _

"Neko Shogun!" Jungo compelled his demon to aid.

"_Meow!" _

_***Maziodyne***_

_*Shoooocckk* *Shooocckk* *Shooock* _

Lightning bolts have decimated a large number of demons from the cultists' side.

"Orcus, try to spicen a little!" Joe said from above.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

_***Magarudyne***_

Demons are decimated by tornadoes that have been sent their way.

"Hagen, destroy the cultist leader's demon!"

"Huargh!"

Hagen charged towards the cultist leader's demon.

"Huah!"

_*Clash!* _

A clashing sound is heard loudly.

"Let me on the fun, Berserker, destroy him!" Keita commanded.

"_Groooaaaarr!" _

_*Claaaashh-!* _

Berserker's brute strength had left an opening for Hagen.

"Now, destroy it, Hagen!" Ronaldo exclaimed.

"Huahh!"

_*Brave Blade*_

_SLAAAAAASSSHHH-! _

The enemy demon is cut in half.

That was enough blow for the cult to back down.

"Curse it, these cursed mortals…"

"How long will Lord Beldr be summoned…?"

_Flaaaashhh-! _

A magic circle appeared at the roof of the diet building where Joe and Ronaldo are standing.

""What!?""

They are both startled by it.

"Whoa, is this one of our signal flare?" Joe asked.

"No, you idiot! It's—"

"_Hahahaha, the human world! It's been a while!" _A loud, echoing voice sounded.

"Huh?"

""Huh?""

This sounded familiar to Hiro, Yosuke and Minato.

"Hey, is that… what I think it is?" Yosuke said having a feeling of who it is.

"Hm, he's here." Minato said.

_Flaaash! _

_*Hellfire*_

**_Ablaaaze, Ablaaaaazzee, Abllaaaaazzee-! _**

Lisa appeared out of the pillar of light that appeared of the ground and unleashed a wave of searing flames towards the enemy demons. She then turned to the spot where Joe and Ronaldo are standing.

"My former master."

"_Haha, humans, lament for me. Beldr, lord of vampires and the king of the night, shall sound the trumpet of doom of you all! HAHAHAHAHA!"_

Coming out of the magic circle is Beldr, lord of vampires, and this time, Hiro has seen his face for the first time.

"""Ah."""

Everyone turned their attention to the roof.

"What is that?" Airi asked.

"Is that…" Jungo said.

"Shit." Keita said.

"It's that Bel demon!"

Hinako said as Beldr's body is completely shown now. He has successfully emerged out of the magic circle.

"Whoa."

"Grr," Joe and Ronaldo are keeping their distances from the demon.

"_Haha, I have made a pact with the Earth itself. Thus, I cannot be scathed!" _Beldr let out a roar that summoned a number of lesser demons.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaarr!" _

A lot of Loas are summoned. Some pyro jacks and jack frosts are floating alongside them.

"Clicky, we're in trouble!" Joe said.

"Tch, come on, let's jump!"

"Right, Orcus!"

"Hagen!"

With the aid of their demons, both Joe and Ronaldo are able to get out of the roof with them being carried by their respective demons.

"Hey, Kageyama, that mistletoe…" Yosuke reminded.

"Yeah." Hiro brought out the Devil's Fuge. "Alright, Lucifer, let's go!"

"Hm," Lucifer picked up Hiro with his palms and they proceed to the roof.

"Hey, wait for us!"

"Hm," Yosuke and Minato decided to help and they had help with their respective demons, they are carried to the roof by them.

"Hm, hm." Hiro formed a smug face.

"Get him!"

"Hm," Yosuke and Minato are following behind.

"_You," _Beldr recognized Hiro from their previous encounter. _"it's you, and you still have the—" _Spotting the Devil's Fuge on his possession, _"Destroy him! Don't let him come near me!" _

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

The lesser demons gathered together and they all attack altogether.

"Oh yeah? Take this, HYAAAHH-!"

"Hm, Mahakala, destroy them."

Both Yosuke and Minato compelled their demons to provide aid for Hiro.

"HYAAAAHH-! OUT OF OUR WAY!"

_*Multi-Strike*_

_Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! Pow! _

A lot of pyro jacks and loas are destroyed by Wu Kong.

_***Megidolaon***_

_*Boooomm-!* *Boooom-!* *Boooommm-!*_

The jack frosts and the rest of the loas are all destroyed by Mahakala.

"Deliver the punch line, Kageyama!"

"Go for it." Yosuke and Minato cheered for Hiro.

"Thanks, here I go…" Hiro and Lucifer approached Beldr.

"_Grooaarr, I made a pact with the Earth. None of your attacks shall pierce me. It would be a dream within a dream for you to destroy this barrier that is protecting me. Groooaaarr!" _

Swarm of bats charged towards Hiro. All of them could not reach him since the Dragon Stream's barrier is still intact. Upon coming in contact with the barrier, the bats fall to the ground lifeless.

"Yeah, maybe that is just within your own dreams! Your delusion ends now!" Hiro charged towards Beldr.

"_Grr, diee-!" _Beldr sent more wave of bats on Hiro's way.

They are ineffective as well and Beldr took the chance to fly away from the roof and into the above level.

"Hm," Hiro and Lucifer gave chase.

"_Grooaarr, you shall never use the Devil's Fuge on me again, I shall—"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

_*Agidyne*_

_ABLLAAAAZEEE-! _

"_What!?" _Orcus came from the right direction from Beldr's perspective and It fired a massive fireball that distracted the lord of vampires.

"Hagen, now!" Ronaldo compelled his demon.

"Huaah!"

_*Claaaaassshh-!*_

Hagen attacked Beldr, causing a loud, deafening clashing sound that echoed when Hagen's blade hit the barrier of Beldr.

"Now, Hiro!"

"Go get 'em, man!"

Ronaldo and Joe gave Hiro the chance to deliver the final blow.

"Alright, thanks. Now, take this!" Hiro throwed the Devil's Fuge towards Beldr who is being held back by the demons of Joe and Ronaldo, he is unable to move as well, thus, a clear shot can be seen from Hiro's perspective.

…..

….

…

…._Tock! _

The Devil's Fuge passed through Beldr's barrier…

**_*BLAAAAAAASSSSTT-!*_**

Yellow light burst out from above, creating quite a scenery.

"Whoa, awesome!" Hinako said.

"Hiro!" Io said looking above.

Everyone else is looking up there.

"Hirooo-!" Daichi exclaimed.

…Above…

"Hm, that's done it." Hiro and Lucifer decided to go down.

"_Nooo-! The Devil's Fuge-! Loki, you WILL PAY FOR THIIIISSS-! ARRRGHHH-!"_

**_***BLLLLAAAAAAASSSTT-!***_**

**_***BOOOOOOOMMM-!***_**

**_***BOOOOOOMMM-!***_**

**_***BOOOOOMMM-!***_**

An explosion above, green lights are emanating. This is like a huge firework display and the vicinity is colored green due to all the green lights that are emanating brightly.

"Whoa, nice display!" Joe said.

"Hm, he did it." Ronaldo said with a delighted smile.

"Alright, he did it!" Hinako said.

"""YEAH-!"""

"Hiro." Jungo said smiling.

"Hmph, quite a show off, that punk." Keita said sarcastically as he smiled in a friendly manner.

"Hiro!" Io smiled in delight at the sight of Hiro from above.

"Hm, we won." Hiro said as he is gently being carried down by Lucifer to the ground. Everyone else gathered there.

"""Hiro-!"""

"Wow, you guys did it! Haha," Otome and Fumi seems to have come out of diet building, Otome rushed to the celebration of the others.

"Haha, now things should be more interesting now." Fumi said smirking.

…Nearby…

A woman walks towards the scenery where there are green lights everywhere. "Hoho, what a delightful scenery."

"Hotsuin-san, what should we do?" A lot of JPs personnel are in line. It seems they are under the woman's authority.

This woman… has a striking resemblance with Yamato. She turned to them. "Arrest the cultists, Sako will be here soon enough. I will talk with those who have contributed into this wonderful development."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hm, well then, get to it. I, Hotsuin Miyako, shall take command of the branches in the meantime and I will see to it that JPs will regain control."

"""YES MA'AM!"""

The JPs personnel scattered.

"Hm, this should be interesting." Miyako Hotsuin said as she approached the diet building.

…Meanwhile, at Tokyo…

"Wow, is this Tokyo? Hm, definitely not just a place where one can buy sushi. I hope my employer gets here soon." A man in a red coat is standing on the middle of the road. He carries a sword around his back and he seems to have the aura of both human… and a demon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hm?" The man turned around. "Whoa, that's one entrance you got there, pal. Are you my employer?"

"Yes, that is correct. …Dante." Alcor said to the man in red.

End of Chapter 5

**Note: Dante from Devil May Cry appearing here is kinda similar of how he appeared in Nocturne, anyway, he's one of the cross-over characters aside from Yosuke and Minato.**


End file.
